Gamophobia Love Story
by chocosei
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, wanita karir berumur 27 tahun, lajang yang ingin melajang seumur hidupnya. Bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, blonde 30 tahun, pengangguran elit yang manggung di jalan-jalan Distrik Konoha. Apa jadinya ketika Hinata yang takut pernikahan, malah dilamar pria tidak dikenal? pengangguran lagi. Oh..., tidak semudah itu./ Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to MK. this fic sei's
1. prologue

Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pria pirang di depannya. Sosok jangkung dengan mata biru serta wajah rupawan bagai model itu, masih memertahankan posisi serta senyum gantengnya.

Setengah berlutut, dengan gitar ia sampirkan, dan sebuah kotak merah yang terbuka menampilkan cincin polos berwarna emas.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi yang kau katakan barusan?"

Bibir pemuda itu tertarik membentuk senyuman tiga jari. "Hyuuga Hinata menikah lah denganku."

Kepala Hinata seketika pening. Sorakan dari pengunjung kafe makin membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia sama sekali tidak senang, tidak bahagia, karena Hyuuga Hinata seorang Gamophobia.

Terlebih lagi...

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Tuan!"

Teriakan melengking Hinata terdengar sampai ke luar kafe Ichiraku.

.

.  
 _Continue_...

 **Aku kembali datang dengan multichap baru. Semoga kali ini berakhir baik, hingga kata** _ **fin**_ **tercetak jelas. Mohon dukungannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa sabtu depan.**


	2. Bab 1

Suara nyaring dari telpon kabel berdering tanpa henti. Keluhan serta permintaan maaf sebelum kata-kata manis yang dilontarkan para pegawai di lantai dua perusahan cat terkemuka menjadi rutinitas yang biasa dilihat.

Di salah satu ruang kerja berukuran sedang dengan jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke jejeran pegawai lainnya. Terdapat seorang perempuan muda bermata perak, tengah membaca laporan hasil penjualan bulan lalu.

Atensinya berulang kali membaca isi laporan yang sebagian besar dipenuhi dengan angka-angka. Pelipis kanannya berkedut pelan, sepertinya ia harus mengatur strategi pemasaran baru untuk bulan ini.

Suara dering telpon terdengar, ia lekas menjawab tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari map laporan di tangan. "Di sini Hyuuga," tidak lama setelah menerima telpon, mata peraknya berubah tajam. "Sambungan aku dengannya!"

"Selamat siang Gaara- _sama_ , terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menelpon." Tatapan tajam itu seketika sirna, senyuman bisnis wanita itu perlihatkan dengan postur tubuh layaknya seorang pembisnis walau jelas ia tidak bersitatap dengan lawan bicaranya. "Benar, saya berencana untuk berkunjung ke tempat Anda dalam waktu dekat. Baik, terima kasih untuk waktunya dan selamat siang."

Usai menutup telpon, suara ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda terlihat. Wanita bermata hijau jernih itu melempar senyum sambil menunjuk keluar ruangan.

"Aku dan Ino berencana untuk makan siang di Kafe Ichiraku. Kau mau bergabung?"

"Tentu," wanita bermata perak itu mengambil dompet dan berdiri. "Kebetulan aku butuh sesuatu yang pedas untuk menurunkan sakit kepalaku."

Sakura, wanita bermata hijau itu tertawa renyah. "Kau benar-benar harus mengurangi makanan pedas, atau kau akan merasakan pisau bedah di perutmu."

Hyuuga Hinata hanya mengedik bahu, "Makanan pedas adalah obat paling ampuh untuk menurunkan emosi berlebih."

"Tapi juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan Hyuuga- _san_." Sakura kembali menyahut gemas.

Hinata tidak kembali menyahut, ia membalas sapaan dari beberapa rekan kerjanya saat berpapasan begitu pintu lift terbuka. "Di mana Ino?" tanya Hinata begitu mereka tiba di lobi.

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya sebelum menjawab. "Harusnya dia menunggu di sini."

Hinata mangut-mangut sebelum sebuah suara berat memanggilnya. Wanita dengan celana panjang berbahan kain itu tersenyum tipis dan menunduk singkat, memberi hormat saat seorang pria bertubuh tegap menghampirinya.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apakah Anda berniat makan di luar?"

"Hn..., kalian juga?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, bibirnya ia tarik hingga membentuk senyuman lebar. "Apakah Anda mau bergabung dengan kami?" ia tidak memedulikan delikan yang diberikan Hinata. "Kami berencana makan di Kafe Ichiraku. Tempatnya sangat nyaman, Anda pasti suka!" tutupnya dengan antusias.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia menaruh salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Mungkin lain kali, aku sudah berjanji dengan putriku untuk makan siang bersama."

Sakura terlihat murung sesaat sebelum matanya kembali berbinar. "Salam untuk Sarada- _chan_ , dan selamat jalan Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia lalu berlalu meninggalkan dua wanita muda itu dan pergi mengendarai mobil hitamnya. Selepas kepergian pemuda itu, Sakura mengaduh ketika Hinata menyikut pelan pinggangnya.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa _move on_ juga dari Manajer Sasuke- _san_? Kau sudah ditolaknya berulang kali."

Sakura mendengkus pelan, ia berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal. "Jangan mengungkit masa lalu! Aku tetap akan mengejarnya, cinta sejati pasti akan menang!"

Hinata tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap keras kepala rekan kerjanya. Sakura terlalu terpaku pada sosok yang begitu jauh tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya wanita berambut gulali itu cukup populer dikalangan pria di Divisi Sales.

Ketika akhirnya Ino muncul sambil terengah-engah, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju Kafe yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kantor mereka.

...

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous_

 _The talk of the town_

 _They say I've gone mad_

 _Yeah I've gone mad_

 _But they don't know what I know*_

Hinata mengalihkan atensinya ketika petikan senar gitar, serta suara berat dan serak itu terdengar. Mata peraknya menatap lurus pada seorang penyanyi jalanan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lihat.

Pemuda jangkung dengan kaos putih dibalut kemeja coklat kebesaran dan celana raped jeans. Topi hitam dengan tulisan ' _Naru_ ' juga menjadi salah satu ciri khas pemusik jalanan itu.

Hinata segera merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan menaruhnya di sebuah toples yang sudah setengah terisi. Ketika dagunya terangkat, matanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang dalam dan indah. Untuk sesaat Hinata tertegun, namun ia kemudian mengerjap ketika mendapatkan kedipan mata dari si pemuda.

Hinata mulai risih dan bergerak mundur. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kedipan mata dengan senyuman jahil dari pemuda itu. Apakah pemusik itu menyadari dirinya yang kadang selalu memberi tips tiap kali mereka berjumpa?

Wanita itu menggeleng, mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, atau memang sebenarnya memang begitulah sifat si pemusik. Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing, dan memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan penuh arti yang diperlihatkan sang musisi jalanan. Terlebih ketika wanita itu memasuki Kafe, permainan gitarnya berhenti dan ia segera merapikan peralatannya dan pergi tanpa memedulikan desahan kecewa para penonton.

...

Usai jam kantor berakhir, Hinata pergi berbelanja di Supermarket terdekat yang ada di Distrik Konoha. Ia mengelilingi setiap sudut rak, menimbang perbandingan harga sebelum memutuskan yang termurah dan memiliki diskon.

Setelah membayar dua kantung besar belanjaan, Hinata barulah pulang ke rumah. Ia membuka pintu dari rumah berlantai satu dengan dinding berwarna ungu muda. Sebuah tipe rumah yang sudah sangat jarang terlihat di perkotaan.

Hinata menghela napas pelan setelah menaruh barang belanjaannya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju kamar dan melepaskan jas hitam serta membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Helaan napas lega kini meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Setelahnya Hinata melangkah menuju dapur. Ia menguncir rambut sebahunya dengan karet dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Wanita muda itu mulai mengeluarkan isi belanjaan dan menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat makan malam.

...

"Kami pulang!"

Seruan dari arah pintu masuk terdengar, Hinata menjulurkan kepalanya dari arah dapur dan tersenyum lembut. "Selamat datang." Ia lalu menghampiri dan membantu membawakan dua buah _paper bag_ yang dijinjing Chiyo.

Nenek berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun itu mendengkus pelan. "Seandainya saja kau memiliki mobil, mungkin kau bisa menjemputku dan punggungku tidak akan terasa sakit."

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan melirik adik perempuannya memperingati. "Bagaimana kabar Paman Hizashi?"

"Biasa saja, dia terus memasang senyum bodoh hanya karena Neji menikahi seorang gadis desa." Chiyo mengatakan dengan nada tidak suka, "Kau juga harus cepat-cepat menikah!" tutupnya sebelum melenggang memasuki ruang tamu.

Hanabi menatap punggung neneknya dengan sinis. "Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, malah semakin terang-terangan begitu!"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan amarah adiknya. "Minggu depan kau mulai magang. Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

Hanabi mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Sangat lancar! Aku tinggal berangkat minggu depan ke Tokyo untuk magang di Perusahaan Sabaku." Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu berkacak pinggang dengan wajah bangga. "Memiliki kakak dengan banyak relasi itu menguntungkan!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengacak pelan rambut Hanabi. "Sebagai gantinya, belajar dengan benar dan jangan membuat masalah di sana! Atau aku tidak akan punya muka untuk menemui Temari- _san_."

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku, N _ee-chan_!"

Hinata tertawa, agak meragu dengan sikap adiknya yang kadang suka mendatangkan masalah. Seminggu tidak ada adiknya, mungkin rumah kecil ini akan terasa sepi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ketika senyum adiknya kini lenyap dan wajahnya berubah masam.

"Sepertinya nenek akan menjodohkanmu dengan cucu temannya."

Hinata terdiam, ia lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang diikuti Hanabi dan duduk sembari menuangkan segelas air putih. Usai menegak air sampai tandas, Hinata mengurut pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin menikah-"

"Belum mau menikah." Hanabi meralat penuh penekanan. "Apa tidak ada seorang laki-laki yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Hinata hanya melempar senyum samar. Bukan tidak ada pria yang menarik, tetapi dirinya yang tidak tertarik. Wanita cantik itu melepaskan ikatan di rambut pendeknya lalu berdiri dan menepuk pelan pundak Hanabi.

"Ganti bajumu dan kita makan malam bersama."

Hanabi mendengkus pelan, kakaknya selalu saja kabur setiap membicarakan soal pernikahan. Sebenarnya Hanabi tidak menentang neneknya yang ingin menjodohkan Hinata. Namun beda cerita, kalau tujuan pernikahan itu bukan demi kebahagiaan kakaknya.

.

.  
 _Continue_...  
 **Maaf yah pendek, tapi semoga suka. Sampai jumpa sabtu depan hehe...**

 **(*) jejak disclaimer: lirik bruno mars talking to the moon**


	3. Bab 2

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara Nenek Chiyo mengalihkan perhatian dua bersaudara Hyuuga yang tengah menonton acara televisi. Hinata mengambil selembar kertas yang ditaruh Chiyo di atas meja kecil. Hanabi segera mendekat, penasaran dengan kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

Sebuah foto pria dewasa berkulit gelap dan berambut pirang yang hampir mendekati putih. Pria itu memiliki tubuh berotot yang membuat Hanabi sontak bersiul nyaring.

" _Nice body_!" Komentarnya, "Apa dia aktor laga? aku pasti akan menonton filemnya."

Hinata tidak menyahuti perkataan adik perempuannya. Wanita muda itu lebih menatap neneknya ingin tahu. Chiyo menaruh gelas berisi teh hijau lalu memandang kedua cucu perempuannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Nenek ingin menjodohkan Hinata dengannya."

Ucapan Chiyo yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi kedua cucunya. Keripik yang hendak masuk ke dalam mulut Hanabi kini jatuh dan membiarkan mulut itu terbuka lebar. Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya, wajah wanita itu sudah pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Dengan pria tua?!" Seru Hanabi yang tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

"Tiga puluh tujuh tahun," Chiyo meralat dengan tenang. "Hanya beda sepuluh tahun dengan Hinata."

"Hanya?!" sekali lagi Hanabi berseru, "Dia hampir _kepala empat_! Apa dia seorang duda?"

"Hinata juga hampir tiga puluh tahun, sudah waktunya dia menikah." Chiyo mendengkus pelan, "Pria itu masih bujang, dia pernah gagal menikah karena calonnya kabur dengan pria lain."

Hanabi meringis pelan, "Oke, ternyata hidupnya seperti Opera Sabun. Tapi tetap saja, umur mereka terlalu jauh!"

Genggaman Hinata pada foto mengerat tiba-tiba, degup jantungnya perlahan memburu dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mendengar lagi perdebatan Hanabi dengan Chiyo. Pikirannya berubah kosong dengan hanya satu emosi yang terkumpul dalam benaknya.

Ketakutan _._

Dia akan dijodohkan, oleh pria pilihan sang nenek. Seorang pria asing yang bahkan sudah terlihat menakutkan walau lewat foto. Bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan pria itu? mungkin wanita muda itu akan membeku di tempat. Lalu bagaimana jika mereka kelak menikah? Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan tubuhnya remuk tiap kali pria itu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" suara Nenek Chiyo kembali terdengar, "Minggu depan kau mau mencoba bertemu dengannya?"

Bibir Hinata terkatup rapat, lidahnya kelu dan ingin menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun mengingat ia sudah berulang kali menolak acara perjodohan yang dilakukan neneknya, membuat rasa bersalah menggelut di hatinya.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah."

...

Hanabi memandang Hinata yang tengah membaca buku di tepi ranjang dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis itu bahkan mendengus kesal dengan sikap tenang kakak perempuannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menemui Paman itu?" tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata makin membuatnya gemas. " _Nee-chan_ seharusnya menolak seperti yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang malah menerimanya?"

Hinata menaruh buku novel yang tengah ia baca dan menatap adiknya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat ia akhirnya menyahut. "Kami hanya bertemu dan berkenalan. Bukan berarti aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menikah dengannya?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak ingin menikah, tapi mengenal satu atau dua pria untuk menemaniku sebentar, aku rasa tidak buruk."

Kali ini raut kesal Hanabi berubah sendu. Ia berjalan menghampiri dan bersandar di samping Hinata. Kedua mata peraknya menatap lekat kakak perempuannya.

"Kalau kau menikah, bukankah bisa membantu ekonomi kita? _Nee-chan_ juga tidak perlu bekerja siang malam untuk biaya hidup dan kuliahku."

Hinata menaruh kepala adik perempuannya dibahu dan ikut bersandar. "Jadi kau setuju kalau aku menikah dengannya?"

"Tidak!" Hanabi menolak cepat, ia mendengkus pelan. "Aku ingin kau menikah, tapi bukan berarti menikah dengan pria tua! itu seperti menjualmu pada om-om mesum demi uang!"

Hinata tertawa dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hanabi. "Aku heran darimana kau belajar bermulut tajam seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja darimu, _Nee-chan_!"

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau lupa dengan dirimu 3 tahun lalu?" Hanabi tersenyum sinis saat Hinata menghela napas pelan. "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka sikap membangkangmu dulu ketimbang menuruti kata-kata Nenek Chiyo."

Hinata tertawa, "Kau lebih suka kakakmu menjadi cucu durhaka?"

"Setidaknya kau lebih bebas dan bahagia."

Raut sedih Hanabi membuat Hinata merasa beruntung, karena masih memiliki saudara yang memikirkannya. Wanita muda itu memeluk erat adiknya, tidak memedulikan pekikan kesal Hanabi yang merasa sesak. Senyum Hinata terus melebar, bersama buncahan emosi terharu dalam dadanya.

"Bagiku mampu menjaga dan memenuhi kebutuhan kalian dengan hasil keringatku sendiri, adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri." Hinata mencium pelan kening Hanabi dan berbisik pelan. "Dan aku bahagia dengan itu."

Kedua iris perak Hanabi berkilat, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hinata. Berharap air matanya tidak turun dan terlihat oleh sang kakak.

...

Hinata meneguk air dingin sebelum kembali menyantap ramen pedas pesanannya. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia membuat janji dengan pria yang dijodohkan neneknya. Namun perasaan gugup, gelisah, dan takut semakin hari semakin menyerangnya.

Ini buruk, mungkin sebaiknya dari awal Hinata menolaknya. Bagaimanapun dia terlalu takut untuk membicarakan ataupun membayangkan untuk menikah. Harusnya Hinata mengaku saja, bahwa ia memiliki phobia terhadap pernikahan.

Hinata seorang Gamophobia.

Rasa takutnya pada pernikahan membuatnya keringat dingin, gelisah, hingga terkadang membuatnya mual-mual dan amarahnya tidak terkendali.

Hinata menghela napas, ditaruhnya sumpit dan tersenyum miris. Sial, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan perjodohan ini?

 _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Iris perak itu bergerak saat petikan senar gitar dan suara berat terdengar. Di atas panggung yang terletak di pojok ruangan Kafe Ichiraku, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu dan topi hitam.

Suaranya yang indah berhasil menarik perhatian para pengunjung kafe. Mereka terlihat menikmati lagu yang dibawakan sang musisi, Namun tidak bagi Hinata,

Wanita muda itu berdecak, nafsu makannya seketika hilang setelah mendengar lagu itu. Mengapa dari sekian banyak lagu, pemuda itu malah menyanyikan lagu " _Marry You_ "?

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

Kening Hinata mengerut, lalu kedua irisnya beralih pada kaca besar di sampingnya, enggan menikmati lagu akustik itu lebih lanjut. Namun yang tidak Hinata kira adalah, ketika pemuda itu mulai melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

Pria jangkung itu bernyanyi tepat di depan Hinata, membuat sang wanita memandangnya heran. Suara tepukan tangan para pengunjung serta gerak tubuh sang penyanyi membuat Hinata melontarkan senyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Mencoba mengikuti suasana ceria yang hadir tiba-tiba.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Sepasang mata biru itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, senyum manis tetap melengkung indah. Bersama kedipan mata menggoda, sang pria asing itu mengambil salah satu tangan Hinata.

Ia berlutut satu kaki, mencium punggung tangan Hinata dan dengan suara jernih bersama keheningan yang melanda, pria itu berucap.

"Hyuuga Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

 _Continue..._

 **Haloha~ siapakah kira-kira pria asing yang melamar Hinata? Aku yakin kalian semua pasti jelas tahu siapa** **haha... kita lihat reaksi sang heroin kita, bagaimana dia** **menghadapi kejutan di pagi sabtu indah ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa sabtu depan~**


	4. Bab 3

Siang itu langit cerah tanpa awan. Hinata berniat menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk meredakan rasa gelisahnya. Ia memilih untuk menikmati ramen pedas di kafe kesukaannya.

Ramen pedas adalah salah satu pelampiasan Hinata setiap wanita muda itu merasa kesal, sedih, maupun gelisah dan cemas. Seperti hari ini, Hinata telah memesan dua mangkuk ramen pedas untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Namun sepertinya dia tidak seharusnya terlalu sering berkunjung ke Kafe Ichiraku. Atau mungkin dia tidak seharusnya keluar rumah selama sebulan ini.

Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pria pirang di depannya. Sosok jangkung dengan mata biru serta wajah rupawan bagai model itu, masih memertahankan posisi serta senyum gantengnya.

Setengah berlutut, dengan gitar ia sampirkan, dan sebuah kotak merah yang terbuka menampilkan cincin polos berwarna emas.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi yang kau katakan barusan?"

Bibir pemuda itu tertarik membentuk senyuman tiga jari. "Hyuuga Hinata menikahlah denganku."

Kepala Hinata seketika pening. Sorakan dari pengunjung kafe makin membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia sama sekali tidak senang, tidak bahagia, karena Hyuuga Hinata seorang Gamophobia.

Terlebih lagi...

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Tuan!!"

Teriakan melengking Hinata terdengar sampai ke luar kafe Ichiraku. Deru napas wanita muda itu tidak terkendali, bersama keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. Tanpa banyak kata, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju toilet tanpa memedulikan seruan pemuda asing itu.

Hinata menutup pintu berwarna hitam itu dengan keras. Tubuhnya merosot turun dan bergetar pelan. Sial, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai tiba-tiba dilamar oleh pria asing? Kenal saja tidak, tiba-tiba melamar. Apa pria itu mengira dengan wajah tampan seperti itu, dia bisa seenaknya saja melamar?! Perlukah Hinata memberi pelajaran pada pria sinting itu, dan mengajarinya proses suatu hubungan hingga ke jenjang pernikahan?!

"Haa...," kelopak mata itu terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang rembulan indahnya. "Mou..., mengapa semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba?!"

Niat ingin meredakan gelisah, malah emosinya semakin membuncah. Isi perut bukannya mengenyangkan malah berbalik membuatnya mual. Hinata benci ini, mengapa dunia seakan menyudutkannya?

"Mou..., takut, takut, takut!"

Hinata merengek pelan, seperti seorang anak kecil. Emosi mulai menguasainya, wanita muda itu beranjak dan segera keluar dari toilet. Manik peraknya melirik kanan kiri, mencari sosok jangkung sialan yang seenaknya melamar dirinya di depan banyak orang.

Melihat kondisi sekitar yang aman, Hinata segera keluar dengan membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Untung saja ia sudah membayar lebih dulu ramen pesanannya, mana mau dia diteriaki maling karena belum membayar.

Hinata berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, tanpa bertemu lagi dengan pria aneh itu. Usai membersihkan diri, ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek. Rambut pendeknya yang masih basah membuat penampilan Hinata terlihat segar.

Sembari bersantai, wanita itu membuka ponsel pintarnya. Ia mulai men-scroll akun sosmed dan melihat postingan tanpa minat. Sampai sebuah pemberitahuan masuk menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah akun bernama 'Monster_Bijuu' memberikan 'like' di hampir seluruh postingannya.

Seketika Hinata beranjak duduk, keningnya berkerut karena tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang berturut-turut memberikannya 'like'. Hinata yang penasaran segera membuka profile akun itu dan melihat foto profile-nya hanya sebuah topi hitam dengan tulisan 'Naru'.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan topi ini."

Iris bulannya mengerjap kemudian mulai melihat satu persatu postingan akun si Monster_Bijuu. Rata-rata isinya adalah foto jalanan kota-kota, macam-maca kafe yang terlihat nyaman, dan juga foto pemusik jalanan.

Harus Hinata akui, pemilik akun ini tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan hasil jepretan yang bagus. Bibir tipis Hinata melengkung tanpa ia sadari, cukup menyukai foto-foto postingan si Monster_Bijuu. Sampai sebuah foto memudarkan senyumnya.

Di foto itu Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah tersenyum sembari menikmati segelas minuman dingin. Di bawah foto itu terdapat sebaris kalimat pendek.

'I love the things that make you smile...'

Hinata kembali menemukan foto dirinya, kali ini ketika wanita muda itu tengah berdiri di tengah keramaian dengan tatapan menerawang.

'Bolehkah jika aku berlari dan memelukmu? Mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sendirian, ada aku disini...'

Foto-foto itu masih banyak, dan Hinata melihatnya satu persatu. Sampai ia melihat postingan terbaru, sebuah foto dirinya yang tengah menatap keluar jendela kafe. Pakaian yang dikenakan juga pakaian yang Hinata pakai hari ini. Lalu sebuah cincin emas juga terlihat mengarah ke arahnya.

'Kita mungkin masih sebatas orang asing, namun bolehkah jika aku melamarmu? Bersama kita saling mengenal, menemukan sisi baru setiap hari, hingga membuat kita bahkan lupa apa itu kata bosan. Will you marry me?'

Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa darahnya berdesir pelan. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan kalimat manis yang ditujukan untuknya. Namun rasa itu hanya sesaat, ia kembali dibuat kaget ketika sebuah DM muncul di layarnya.

'Jadi apa jawabanmu?'

Sontak wanita muda itu melemparkan ponselnya. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri dan menjauhi ranjangnya dengan raut takut.

"Menakutkan! waktunya terlalu pas! bagaimana bisa dia mengirimkan pesan di waktu yang tepat seperti itu?! dia pasti penguntit!!"

Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir, ia bahkan sesekali mengecek sudut kamarnya dan membuka jendela untuk melihat sekitar. Takut kalau-kalau pria aneh itu ternyata memasang kamera pengawas sehingga dia tahu apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan saat ini.

Suara ponsel kembali terdengar, Hinata meraihnya cepat dan membuka pesan yang ada di kotak masuk sosmed-nya.

'Aku tidak memasang kamera pengawas.'

Hinata menggeram pelan, "Pembohong!"

'Aku tidak bohong, kau saja yang tidak memerhatikan sekelilingmu. Aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak dulu.'

Merasa tidak terima dengan kata-kata pria aneh itu, Hinata segera mengetik balasan. "Hanya seorang pengecut yang memerhatikan seseorang diam-diam."

'Itu lebih baik daripada meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah menunggu jawaban.'

Sudut pelipis Hinata berkedut, pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan lari ketika dilamar pria asing?!"

'Jadi kau tidak akan lari kalau kita sudah saling kenal?'

"Mungkin, tapi aku akan tetap lari jika kau melamarku."

'Kenapa?'

"Karena aku tidak ingin menikah."

Kening wanita itu mengerut ketika ia tidak lagi mendapatkan balasan. Mungkin pria aneh itu akhirnya menyerah ketika ia mengatakan kalau tidak ingin menikah. Bukankah itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Hinata menolaknya?

Senyum Hinata mengembang, ia menaruh kembali ponselnya dan mulai bersenandung pelan. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu memusingkan lagi si pria aneh itu. Namun tak lama ponsel pintar itu kembali bergetar dan berbunyi pelan. Sebuah pesan kembali muncul dilayar ponsel.

'Mau bertaruh? Aku pastikan kau mau menikah denganku.'

.

.

.

Continue...

 **Ini edisi ngebut, jadi maaf kalau ada banyak typo yang bertebaran dan juga ada beberapa kata yg gk nyambung. Tapi semoga aja masih nyambung yah hehe.** **Terima kasih buat yang nungguin cerita ini. Kirain gk ada yg nunggu hehe.**

Okeh sampai jumpa sabtu depan.


	5. Bab 4

Di sebuah taman kota, mentari senja menjadi latar ketika seorang anak perempuan tengah bermain ayunan. Saat sepasang suami istri datang, anak perempuan itu lekas turun dari ayunan dan berlari menghampiri.

Kedua tangannya diapit erat oleh sang ayah dan ibu. Menggandengnya dengan senyuman hangat serta sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

Anak perempuan berusia lima tahun itu bahagia. Ia memiliki ayah dan ibu, menikmati masa kecilnya tanpa memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

Namun tiba-tiba sang ayah melepaskan genggamannya. Punggungnya berbalik dan mulai menjauh.

Si anak perempuan mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menggapai punggung kokoh yang selama ini memberi rasa aman baginya.

Semakin jauh langkah sang ayah, semakin dekat kegelapaan hadir dan mendekat. Sang ibu memeluk si anak perempuan, mencoba melindungi.

Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

...

Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi stiker bintang-bintang membuatnya tersadar. Ia menghela napas pelan dan meraih ponsel untuk melihat jam.

Pukul 03.00 pagi

Hinata kembali menaruh ponsel dan mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Sial! Rasa kantuknya hilang bersama air mata yang sudah sejak tadi mengalir.

Wanita muda itu memilih bangun, ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas susu hangat. Mungkin dengan begitu ia dapat tertidur kembali.

Susu hangat di gelas polkadot putih coklat. Hinata menggenggamnya dan menikmati rasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Berharap dapat membantunya untuk tidur, atau menenangkan hatinya. Namun helaan kembali meluncur bersama beban yang kian memberati benaknya.

Sudah lama ia tidak bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya. Mimpi yang selalu menghantui dan merupakan awal dari rasa ketakutannya.

Jika saja pria aneh itu tidak mengganggunya. Hinata pasti saat ini sedang tertidur lelap dan bukan malah terjaga seperti saat ini. Pria itu ingin meminangnya, tanpa mau mengenal dirinya terlebih dulu. Apakah itu berarti, laki-laki itu hanya melihat dirinya dari luar?

Hinata kembali menghela napas pelan. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan, tidak adakah seorangpun di luar sana yang mampu melihat rasa sepi di dirinya? Yang dia inginkan adalah seseorang yang mampu mengerti dirinya, bukan melihatnya dari segi fisik.

Untuk keberkian kalinya, Hinata menghela napas.

...

Suasana kantor mulai ramai begitu jam istirahat datang. Seperti biasa Hinata akan pergi makan siang dengan teman-temannya. Namun kali ini, ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya dengan raut pucat. Hinata menyumpahi tingkah laki-laki aneh itu.

Ponsel pintar miliknya kembali bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Hinata bahkan tidak perlu lagi rasanya untuk menebak siapa yang mengirimnya pesan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemusik jalanan itu.

'Hei! bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan siang bersama?'

Hinata kembali mengacuhkan pesan singkat itu. Lagi pula laki-laki itu tidak tahu di mana ia bekerja, benar bukan?

"Hei, lihat! banyak karyawati kita mengelilingi seseorang di sana." Suara Ino membuat Hinata ikut menatap pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

Para karyawati muda terlihat begitu semangat untuk berbicara dengan orang pria. Seorang pria jangkung dengan hoodie abu-abu yang dibalut dengan jaket hitam. Rambut pirang yang mencuat sedikit serta mata biru yang tajam.

Hinata memucat, bagaimana bisa pria itu ada di depan kantornya?!

Ketika kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, pria asing itu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum mentari.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Tatapan penasaran seketika menyerangnya, Hinata risih terlebih ketika pria itu datang mendekat. Saat pria itu berdiri di depannya, betapa Hinata ingin tertawa dengan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka berdua. Mengapa pria ini jangkung sekali? Hinata hanya sebatas dada bidangnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan." Hinata memasang senyum bisnis andalannya.

"Kau masih memanggilku Tuan? Oh, aku belum menyebutkan namaku." Pemuda pirang itu menyengir lebar dan tersipu malu.

Oh percayalah, Hinata tidak akan terpengaruh dengan sikap imut itu. Wanita muda itu tetap memertahankan senyum bisnisnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal calon istriku!"

"Eeehhh?!" teriakan itu berasal dari kedua teman Hinata, juga beberapa rekan kerja yang masih penasaran dengan lelaki pirang ini.

Sudut pelipis Hinata berkedut kesal, namun raut wajahnya tetap sama, masih tersenyum manis. Jika hal seperti ini mampu menggoyahkannya, mana mungkin saat ini Hinata menjabat sebagai Manager di divisi Telemarketing yang selalu berhubungan dengan customer yang tidak selamanya baik dan menyenangkan.

"Uzumaki-san, terima kasih sudah menjemputku. Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di tempat lain." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino, memberi tatapan memohon sebelum berbalik ketika kedua temannya menangkap maksudnya.

"Tentu, Kebetulan aku membawa motorku!"

Naruto melangkah terlebih dahulu, lalu menepuk jok motor vespa berwarna silver yang ia parkir di depan lobi kantor Hinata. Wanita itu berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, dan lebih memilih menerima helm dan segera duduk dibelakang Naruto.

Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan rekan kerja Hinata yang memandangi mereka. Sebagian dari karyawan pria terlihat kesal dan kecewa, sementara karyawati mulai sibuk bergosip.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hinata-san tidak malu dijemput dengan motor antik seperti itu."

"Apa selera Hinata-san memang laki-laki seperti itu?"

"Ah, tetapi pria itu sangat tampan. Mungkin saja dia seorang model yang menyukai fashion jadul?"

Oh teman, Seandainya kalian tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Hinata sendiri bahkan baru kali ini akan bicara empat mata dengan pria bernama Naruto ini.

...

"Dua mangkuk ramen pedas, dua gelas es teh manis, dan segelas air putih. Air putih tolong didahulukan." ujar Naruto memberi pesanannya tanpa sedikitpun bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Hinata.

Wanita itu masih diam dengan senyum yang dipertahankan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, barulah Hinata menghela napas pelan.

"Kau suka ramen pedas, benar bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yakin.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san, tapi saya rasa sudah cukup jelas jawaban saya kemarin." Hinata menatap tegas sepasang langit biru di depannya. "Saya tidak berniat menikah."

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu pria itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dan memperlihatkan pada Hinata.

Kening wanita itu mengerut, "Saya tidak suka mawar."

"Ini bukan buatmu," jawaban santai Naruto kembali membuat sudut pelipis Hinata berkedut.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan menyodorkan segelas air putih yang dipesan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menaruh bunga mawar ke dalam gelas berisi air itu, lalu meletakkannya di tengah meja.

"Persiapan makan siang romantis, done!"

Ya tuhan, Hinata salah apa? Sampai ia dipertemukan denga. Peria se-random Uzumaki Naruto?

"Uzumaki-san, boleh saya tahu berapa umur anda?"

"Tentu, umurku 30 tahun dan kau bisa menemuiku di pinggiran distrik perkotaan. Aku selalu manggung di sana."

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Baiklah, dia pria blonde berumur tiga puluh tahun dan juga pengangguran.

Bagus.

Ini sangat bagus.

Terima kasih Tuhan ha ha ha...

.

.

.

Continue...

Haloha... Maaf atas keterlambatan cerita ini. Aku dilema, antara mau ngelanjutin atau tidak. Aku akan mencoba untuk melanjutkan ini, terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir kemari.


	6. Bab 5

Siang itu, di kafe Ichiraku ramai seperti biasanya. Kedai ramen yang sudah terkenal akan tempatnya yang nyaman, serta makanannya yang enak. Desain minimalis yang dipadukan warna coklat moka dan hitam.

Tempat yang cocok untuk mengadakan pertemuan, ataupun hanya sekedar nongkrong. Bersama alunan musik jazz yang juga menjadi salah satu faktor tempat ini ramai pengunjung.

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di salah satu sudut kafe. Dengan dua kursi berwarna hitam dengan meja bundar berwarna krem serta segelas air putih berisi mawar merah ditengahnya.

Saat ini, Manager muda itu tengah mengenakan slimfit shirt polos berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan jas hitam yang melekat pas dibadannya serta mengenakan rok hitam jenis layering peplum skirtdan juga heels rendahdengan warna senada.

Sementara itu, pemuda pirang yang duduk di depan Hinata mengenakan dalaman hoodie abu-abu yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, serta celana jenis riped jeans berwarna biru dongker.

Penampilan keduanya begitu kontras. Seakan dunia yang mereka selami berbeda satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka, menemuimu sama sulitnya seperti membuat janji temu dengan presiden."

Hinata menyerengit. Itu sindiran? mata peraknya menyipit dan menatap penuh selidik pada penampilan pria di depannya. Lelaki ini mengaku berumur tiga puluh tahun, namun wajah serta penampilannya seperti masih dipertengahan dua puluhan.

"Siapapun pasti akan merasa takut, jika sedang dikuntit orang tidak dikenal." Hinata membalas dengan ketus.

Naruto menepisnya dengan tawa kecil, "Justru itu aku mengajak bertemu, agar kita saling kenal satu sama lain. Tapi kau selalu kabur seperti anak kucing ketakutan."

Hinata mulai risih ketika pria itu tiba-tiba diam dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku suka tingkah manismu itu."

Bulu kuduk Hinata seketika meremang.

Apa-apaan pria ini?! Apakah mulutnya itu terbuat dari gula, hingga dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalimat seperti itu? Terutama tatapan mata birunya yang seakan mampu menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kalaupun nanti kita sudah saling kenal. Saya tetap tidak bisa menikah dengan anda." Hinata berusaha menjaga suaranya agar terdengar tegas. Ia tidak boleh memerlihatkan reaksi sedikitpun pada gombalan pria ini.

Senyuman manis Naruto perlahan memudar, menghantarkan rasa bersalah di benak Hinata. Pria itu kini terdiam dan mengeluarkan kotak merah yang seingat Hinata ada cincin emas polos di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku...," Hinata menatap sendu kotak merah di depannya. "Seandainya kau tidak membelikan cincin untuk orang sepertiku, kau bisa menggunakan uangmu untuk kebutuhanmu yang lain."

Walau cincin itu polos, emas tetaplah emas. Harganya cukup untuk membuatmu membeli kebutuhan selama sebulan penuh. Mengingat pria di depannya adalah seorang pengangguran yang hanya berbekal manggung sana sini. Hinata semakin merasa bersalah karena telah membuat laki-laki itu menggunakan uangnya.

Melihat tatapan dan kata-kata Hinata, membuat Naruto ingin membantah. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, namun seorang pelayan membawa pesanan datang menyela.

"Biar aku yang membayar, sebagai tanda maaf untuk masalah ini." ujar Hinata datar dan mulai menikmati makanannya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang dalam diam, ketika perempuan di depannya terlihat enggan melanjutkan pembahasan dan juga menghindari tatapannya. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Naruto bicarakan, namun sepertinya ia harus menahan diri saat melihat tatapan sendu yang Hinata berikan tadi.

Usai menikmati makan siang yang jauh dari kata hangat dan nyaman. Naruto mengantarkan kembali Hinata ke kantornya, walau awalnya wanita itu menolak. Setiba mereka di depan kantor, Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata, menahan wanita itu untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya tadi," jemari kekarnya mengusap pelan tangan mungil Hinata. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan keduanya, Naruto kembali berujar. "Aku tidak menyesal menggunakan uangku, jika itu untukmu Hinata."

Hinata tidak menampik desiran aneh yang datang dalam benaknya. Namun ia juga tidak langsung menerima begitu saja. Sudut bibirnya tertarik pelan, memberi senyum tipis dan melepaskan genggaman Naruto dengan perlahan.

Sudut hati Naruto agak bergetar, mendapati penolakan halus dari Hinata. Namun pemuda itu mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans.

"Terima kasih untuk waktunya Uzumaki-san."

Ketika Hinata hendak berbalik, Naruto buru-buru berujar. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" berharap kata-katanya akan menjadi awal untuk pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

Hinata menatap sesaat pemuda pirang itu sebelum ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah memasuki lobi kantor berpuluhan lantai itu.

"Hinata!"

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian setelan berwarna hitam, menghampiri Hinata. Mata hitam malamnya sempat melirik pada sosok laki-laki pirang yang masih berdiri di depan kantor.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-san." Hinata menyapa sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai rapat besok dengan Perusahaan Sabaku."

Hinata mengangguk paham dan hendak melangkah mengikuti Sasuke. Namun pria itu tiba-tiba berbalik, menatap ke arah belakang sebelum menatap Hinata.

"Apa pria itu masih ada urusan denganmu?"

Hinata segera menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Naruto yang masih memandang ke arahnya. Pria itu bahkan melambaikan tangannya ketika pandangan mereka beradu. Wanita muda itu segera melotot, memberi gestur menyuruh Naruto segera pergi.

"Tidak, kami sudah tidak ada urusan lagi." Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dan melangkah lebih dulu.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang menunduk ke arahnya sebelum menaiki motornya dan melenggang pergi. Kening duda beranak satu itu mengerut, merasa tidak asing dengan mata biru serta rambut kuning pria itu. Namun akhirnya Sasuke memilih tidak peduli dan melangkah pergi.

...

Setibanya di depan sebuah studio berukuran kecil, Naruto segera memarkirkan motor vespanya. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk, membuka pintu berwarna hitam dengan suara lonceng yang seketika menggema.

Seorang pria bermata malas keluar dari balik bilik yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Mata malasnya menatap heran pada Naruto yang langsung melepaskan jaket, serta hoodie abu-abunya dengan gerakan kasar. Terlebih saat Naruto membanting punggungnya pada sofa merah yang terletak di sisi ruangan dan menghela napas berat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru sembari memberinya segelas kopi hitam yang baru saja ia seduh.

Naruto menerimanya namun tak ada niat untuk meminumnya saat kepulan uap masih terlihat. Pemuda itu menaruh gelas keramik berwarna hitam ke atas meja dan tersenyum kecut.

"Hanya kesal melihat kucingku didekati orang lain."

Sekali lagi Shikamaru menyerngit heran, "Sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing?"

"Belum lama ini, dan aku masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya." Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak duduk, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Hei, Shika! perempuan itu suka dengan kata-kata dan perlakuan manis, bukan?"

Pemuda bermarga 'Nara' itu memasang raut jengah. "Jika semua wanita seperti itu, lebih baik aku me-lajang seumur hidup. Itu menyusahkan!"

"Dia berbeda dari para wanita yang selama ini aku temui." Naruto bergumam pelan dan segera merogoh saku celanannya ketika sebuah getaran ponsel ia rasakan.

Sebuah nama yang ia kenali berkedip di layar ponsel. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto segera menjawab telpon masuk itu.

"Ya, Hanabi-chan?"

.

.

.

Continue...

Haloha! kali ini aku tidak terlambat update, yah. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua. Kalian yang terbaik!


	7. Bab 6

**Beberapa bulan sebelum pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang semakin larut, tak ubahnya matahari di atas kepala. Di sebuah klub malam yang terletak di daerah Harajuku. Kumpulan penikmat musik sibuk mengantri menuju pintu yang terdapat di bawah tanah.

Sebuah papan hitam berdiri tegak, tulisan kapur oranye terukir menarik mata. Malam ini di depan panggung terlihat lebih ramai dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Antusias para penonton yang mayoritas adalah perempuan terlihat jelas.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu padam sebelum kembali menyala dan berdiri seorang pemuda pirang dengan gitar di tangan. Mata biru yang semula tertutup, kini terbuka, menatap para penonton dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Malam semua para penggemar Kyuubi!" Teriakan para penonton menggila ketika vokalis band Kyuubi menyapa mereka. "Malam ini, biarkan kami menghibur hati yang resah dengan lagu kami. _Smiling Down!_ "

Petikan senar gitar mulai mengalun indah. Para pengunjung dengan semangat mengikuti lagu yang dibawakan sang idola. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan mata biru itu bernyanyi dengan penuh hayat. Menimbulkan desiran pada setiap wanita yang memerhatikannya.

...

Naruto menegak minumannya sampai tandas, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan handuk dingin. Mereka mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat sebelum kembali manggung. Hal itu digunakan Naruto untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Shikamaru yang tengah menikmati cemilan, memandang rekannya itu dengan cemas.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

"Hn..." Naruto membalas dengan gumaman pelan. "Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan, jadi kurang tidur."

"Apa kau masih sanggup? Kita manggung sampai pagi." Pria bermata malas itu lalu segera meminta staff untuk membelikan makanan dan vitamin untuk teman pirangnya ini.

Naruto membuka matanya, sejujurnya kepalanya sudah terasa pening sejak tadi. Namun tidak mungkin ia menghentikan acara, terutama banyaknya penggemar mereka yang datang malam ini.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kita akan menggila sampai pagi!" jawaban Naruto terdengar meyakinkan, terutama dengan cengiran khas si pemuda pirang itu.

...

Matahari pagi terasa menusuk ketika Naruto keluar dari gedung. Ia menunduk menatap jalanan sambil memejamkan mata, berharap rasa pening mereda. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Naruto menghela napas dan berjalan lagi.

"Aku butuh tidur, satu atau dua jam itu cukup sampai aku masuk kerja lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

Langkah pemuda itu gontai, matanya kadang sudah setengah terpejam. Ketika Naruto hendak menyebrang jalan, sebuah teriakan dan tarikan mengejutkannya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk tersadar, bahwa ia kini terbaring di aspal dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Seorang remaja berambut coklat yang sedang mengatur napas dan juga kerumunan orang-orang.

"Astaga untung saja kalian selamat!"

"Nona kau melakukan hal gila!"

"Hei, apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Naruto beranjak duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang sempat terbentur. Lalu tiba-tiba kerahnya di tarik paksa hingga memertemukan mata birunya dengan sepasang manik perak.

"Heh! kamu gila ya?! menyebrang tanpa lihat kanan kiri! Mau mati konyol juga cari tempat sepi!"

Mata biru itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sepertinya dirinya hampir saja tertabrak kalau saja gadis di depannya ini tidak menolongnya. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dan dengan segera membungkuk dalam untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih Nona karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas jasa Nona?"

Gadis dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas Konoha itu berdiri. Ia memasang raut ketus yang membuat Naruto sedikit meringis melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh apa-apa dari orang yang tidak bisa menghargai nyawanya sendiri."

Naruto tertawa pelan, agak sakit juga mendengar kata-kata si gadis. Namun tiba-tiba saja, gadis di depannya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? wajahmu tidak asing."

 _Wah..., sekarang dia malah menggodaku. Dasar anak zaman sekarang_. Batin Naruto.

"Tidak, aku rasa ini kali pertama kita bertemu."

"Hm...," gadis itu mengelilingi Naruto, memerhatikan dari kepala sampai kaki dan begitu sebaliknya. "Kenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hanabi." ujarnya kemudian sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum tiga jari. "Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Hanabi kini mengernyit, "Bahkan namamu juga tidak asing." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Hanabi memutuskan untuk meminta waktu Naruto sebentar. Mereka mengunjungi sebuah kedai, dan duduk di dekat jendela besar. Setelah menerima pesanan mereka. Hanabi barulah memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku barusan." nada datar Hanabi membuat kesan gadis remaja itu seperti tengah berbisnis. "Kau bisa membalas jasaku dengan sesuatu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Walau dia awalnya tidak meminta apapun, tetap saja ada hal yang dia inginkan. Naruto berdehem pelan, memasang raut yang tidak kalah serius.

"Apa yang Nona inginkan? selama saya mampu akan saya lakukan."

Hanabi menyeringai tiba-tiba. Saat itu, Naruto merasa ia telah jatuh dalam sebuah perangkap.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan kakakku."

Baiklah, ini lebih gila dari sekedar perangkap.

...

Udara siang ini cukup terik, panasnya cukup untuk membuat Naruto memakai topi hitam khasnya. Mata biru laut itu sejak tadi memerhatikan seseorang, seorang wanita muda lebih tepatnya.

Seorang perempuan dengan tubuh mungil yang proposional, serta memiliki wajah lembut. Wanita itu seorang pekerja kantoran si sebuah perusahaan cat ternama. Dilihat dari perlakuan rekan kerjanya, Naruto dapat memastikan bahwa sang wanita memiliki jabatan tinggi.

Setelah mendengar permintaan dari Hanabi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba memerhatikan sebentar. Hitung-hitung memuaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata serta alasan mengapa sampai sang adik meminta dirinya menikahi kakak perempuannya.

"Dia sepertinya populer dengan laki-laki. Karir juga termasuk cemerlang, jadi apa alasannya tidak mau menikah?" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menikmati roti dalam genggamannya.

Saat ini ia tengah mengikuti Hinata yang berada di sebuah kafe kopi. Wanita muda itu duduk di depan jendela besar dengan segelas kopi dingin dan berbincang bersama teman-temannya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Hinata tengah tertawa renyah. Bibir tipis yang dipoles serupa cheri itu merekah dengan indah. Untuk sesaat, Naruto menelan ludah kering. Pemuda itu segera merogoh kantung celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

Bidikan kamera mengarah tepat pada Hinata, begitu pula dengan mata biru sang pemuda. Kedua lensa itu tertuju pada subjek yang telah berhasil memikat mereka.

Ketika Hinata tersenyum manis, Naruto mengabadikan dengan cepat. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat dan sebuah desiran terasa di dada. Hal sederhana yang cukup membuat sang pemuda menarik sudut bibirnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut _Honey Trap..._ "

.

.

.

 _Continue..._

Yey! gak telat lagi dong. Berkat dukungan kalian, semoga makin lama bisa semakin menghibur kalian yah. Untuk word, tolong bersabar dengan 1k yah teman-teman hehe...

sampai jumpa sabtu depan, kalau gk telat. (peace)


	8. Bab 7

Aroma biji kopi yang dimasak berbaur mengelilingi ruang kafe. Desisan uap sesekali terdengar bersama alunan musik jazz. Kedai kopi siang itu tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat jarum jam masih dibawah angka dua belas.

Di sudut ruang berdinding karamel, Naruto duduk dengan ponsel ditangan. Pria itu kali ini memakai kaos oblong dengan kerah bebentuk 'v' berwarna hitam yang melekat pas pada tubuhnya, serta celana jenis ripped jeans berwarna biru dongker.

Pengunjung wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sesekali melirik dengan semburat merah. Siapa yang tidak terpesona pada pesona lelaki pirang itu? ketika penampilan Naruto bagai sebuah patung yang dipahat sempurna.

Suara lonceng di pintu masuk terdengar. Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang dengan manik rembulan terlihat. Hanabi menelisik sekitar dan saat menemukan sosok Naruto, ia segera menghampiri.

"Hei! maaf membuatmu menunggu." Hanabi menyapa setelah ia duduk di depan Naruto.

lelaki pirang itu mendengkus pelan, "Apa tidak apa-apa kau melewatkan kelas pagi?"

"Tidak masalah, toh..., sebentar lagi aku akan mulai magang." Hanabi mengangkat tangan , memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan minuman. "Jadi, bagaimana kemajuan hubungan kalian berdua? kalian sudah saling suka? pacaran? atau malah sudah melakukan hubungan lebih?" Hanabi memburu dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

Naruto tertawa hambar, bagaimana bisa gadis ini berpikir sejauh itu? jangankan saling suka, jadi teman saja masih belum ada tanda-tanda.

"Kakak perempuanmu itu wanita yang sulit ditebak dan sulit didekati." Naruto menyesap kopi hitam yang mulai mendingin. Rasa pahitnya menyebar dalam mulut dan membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Dia wanita yang menarik."

Hanabi menatap pria itu lekat-lekat, ada yang salah di sini. "Kalian masih belum akrab?" tebakan itu terjawab begitu Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Kau melakukan hal yang sudah aku beritahu, bukan?"

"Mendekatinya dengan sikap sopan namun santai, berbicara sedikit dan lebih banyak bertindak, tidak mendekatinya dengan agresif maupun memberinya kata-kata manis?" Naruto mencoba mengulang apa saja yang Hanabi ingatkan padanya dulu. "Seingatku itu semua sudah aku lakukan," dustanya.

Ayolah, sejauh ini Naruto selalu mendekati perempuan dengan rayuan dan tindakan manis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hanabi menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Hinata dengan sikap yang agak dingin seperti itu.

Alis Hanabi turun, ia menatap pria itu penuh curiga. "Kalau kau benar melakukannya, mengapa aku tidak mendengar satupun hal tentangmu dari Nee-chan?"

"TIdak ada satupun?" Naruto memicingkan mata.

Hanabi menggeleng dengan polosnya, "Ia malah lebih banyak bercerita tentang seorang duda di tempatnya bekerja."

"Duda?!" mata biru itu membulat, lalu ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau yakin Hinata belum pernah menikah sebelumnya?"

Sebuah cubitan Naruto terima, laki-laki itu mengaduh pelan. Hanabi memberinya cubitan keras di lengan.

Mata peraknya menatap nyalang pemuda itu, "kau kira nee-chan seorang janda?!"

"A-aduh! oke, oke! aku salah!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Hanabi. "Itu karena aku tidak menyangka Hinata tertarik pada seorang duda."

Hanabi akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya, tatapan matanya berubah sendu. "Kau akan tahu alasannya, ketika nee-chan telah mempercayaimu sepenuhnya."

Pria itu memandang Hanabi tak mengerti. Mengapa begitu banyak hal yang sulit dipahami. Sebenarnya seperti apa sosok Hyuuga Hinata sebenarnya. Bukankah dia hanya seorang wanita yang tidak tertarik menikah?

"Aku harap kau tidak menyerah untuk mengenal kakak. Aku tahu kau akan jatuh hati padanya setelah kau mengenal dirinya lebih baik." Hanabi melempar senyum tipis, "tetapi jika kau ada niat untuk melukai hatinya, maka aku sarankan untuk menjauh darinya." lanjutnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Gadis itu berdiri, menaruh selembar uang lalu pamit pergi. Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

...

Hinata menaruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas berwarna hitam keluaran gucci. Senja telah datang, sudah waktunya ia untuk pulang kerja. Sepatu heels hitam itu melangkah santai di lorong koridor perusahaan. Setelah ia turun ke lantai dasar dan menuju lobi, mata peraknya bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun.

Anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan kaca mata berbingkai merah itu tengah duduk di sofa sembari memeluk boneka beruang coklat. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum, anak itu sangat manis dengan bibir gembilnya.

Hinata merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas, seingatnya ia memiliki botol kecil berisi permen manis. Setelah menemukannya, ia menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Hei ..." sapanya dengan senyuman ramah. "Apa kau menunggu Sasuke-san?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat dagu, memertemukan mata hitam beningnya dengan mata perak di depannya. Keningnya mengkerut, menatap wanita itu dengan raut heran.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu nama ayahku?"

Hinata terkekeh, anak ini menggemaskan sekali ketika berbicara sesopan itu. Ia lalu mengangguk tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

"Tante teman ayahmu. Nama tante Hinata, salam kenal Sarada-chan." Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya, memerlihatkan beberapa permen manis. "Apa kau suka permen?"

Gadis kecil itu terlihat senang, hendak mengambil permen itu sebelum matanya berubah meragu. "Kata papa, tidak boleh menerima sesuatu dari orang asing."

"Hm ..., baiklah. Permen ini akan ikut menunggu bersama Sarada-chan!" Hinata lalu mengambil tempat, ikut duduk di samping gadis kecil itu. "Tante juga akan menemani, boleh?"

Sarada tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk sembari memeluk boneka beruangnya. "Tentu boleh!"

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum. Keduanya tidak menunggu lama kedatangan Sasuke. Pria itu datang setelah lima belas menit kemudian.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Sarada." Duda beranak satu itu menunduk sekilas. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Hinata-san."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru Sarada-chan yang sangat sabar menunggu Anda."

Sarada mengerjap, ia membalas senyum Hinata dengan cengiran lebar. Pipinya bersemu merah, begitu menggemaskan, membuat wanita muda itu mengusap puncak kepala si gadis kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Sarada-chan!" Setelah puas mengusap kepala si gadis kecil, Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-san."

"Sampai jumpa."

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan, Hinata melangkah menuju stasiun bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Ketika sampai, ia duduk menunggu datangnya kendaraan beroda empat berwarna hijau. Sambil menunggu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mamasang headset dan mendengarkan lagu.

Namun ketenangannya terusik ketika salah satu headet dilepas oleh seseorang. Hinata baru saja berniat memarahi siapa yang telah bertindak kurang ajar itu. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemilik mata biru di sini.

"Naruto-san?"

Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya, memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan lagu dari headset Hinata. Ia mengacuhkan sekitarnya dan memilih tetap diam. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap lelaki itu, mata peraknya kembali teralih pada layar ponsel, ikut mengacuhkan keberadaan sang pemuda.

"Apa kau suka lelaki seperti itu?" suara berat yang terdengar menahan amarah jelas membuat Hinata terkejut. "Apa kau benar-benar lebih tertarik dengan seorang duda?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hinata mendengkus pelan, tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan aneh Naruto.

"Ck! aku tanya apa kau menolak lamaranku, karena kau lebih memilih laki-laki kaya walaupun dia seorang duda?!"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba membentak dan menarik pundak Hinata, benar-benar mengejutkan wanita itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, memancarkan gelombang yang berbeda.

"Aku pikir kau berbeda Hinata ...," tatapan mata Naruto melembut dan malah berganti dengan sendu. "Kau menarik dan membuatku berharap kalau kau tidak sama seperti yang lain."

"Tapi ternyata, kau sama saja seperti perempuan pecinta materi yang lain."

Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh perlakuan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu marah, menatapnya dingin dengan suara yang meninggi, lalu kemudian ia berubah sendu dan seenaknya menghakimi dirinya.

"Maaf, Naruto-san. Tetapi kamu sudah salah menilaiku." Suara Hinata terdengar datar dan dingin. "Bagaimana bisa kamu menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mencoba membicarakannya lebih dulu?"

"Dengan adanya hal ini, bukankah sudah jelas kalau kamu belum mengenalku dengan baik? bagaimana bisa kamu memintaku untuk menerima lamaranmu?" Hinata menghela napas pelan, ia kemudian beranjak berdiri. "Lebih baik kita lupakan soal lamaran ini, dengan begitu kita berdua tidak perlu merasa kecewa karena hal yang tidak pasti."

Naruto yang tak kunjung merespon membuat Hinata berdecak pelan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, tetapi bukankah ini bagus? dengan begitu soal lamaran yang tidak ia inginkan bisa berakhir.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-san." wanita itu kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan sang pemuda yang masih tertunduk dengan segala pemikiran kalutnya.

.

.

.

Continue...

haloha~ setelah beberapa minggu terlewati. Baru hari ini aku ngelanjut lagi hehe... sungguh maaf bagi yang menunggu cerita ini, kenapa bisa gk update. Selain aku ada ikut projek NaruHina, kerjaan yang menumpuk dan padet membuatku kelabakan. Jadi mungkin kedepannya aku gk pake patokan lagi tiap sabtu update. Salam hangat darikoh, byebye


	9. Bab 8

Pagi itu di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mungil, taksi berwarna hitam telah terpakir menunggu penumpang. Dari arah pintu coklat yang terbuka, tiga orang perempuan berbeda usia terlihat dengan beberapa tas besar.

Hanabi menaruh tas terakhir di bagasi mobil lalu memeluk erat kakak perempuannya. Mulai hari ini ia akan meninggalkan rumah kecilnya untuk magang di perusahaan di daerah Hokkaido selama tiga bulan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan telat makan ataupun main game semalam suntuk!" sang kakak mulai memberi wejangan pada adiknya. "Jangan lupa bereskan kamar tidurmu, jangan dibiarkan berantakan!"

"Iya ka, iya. Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak semalam. Tidak ada hal lain yang mau kau katakan selain itu?"

Hinata mendengkus pelan, lalu ia kembali memeluk erat adiknya. Rasanya tak rela sekaligus khawatir. Apakah Hanabi akan baik-baik saja sendirian di hokkaido? tidak kah ia nanti merasa kesepian? bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongnya?

Helaan napas terdengar pelan. "Aku cemas," ujar Hinata akhirnya. "Kalau tahu seperti ini, aku akan mengajukan pengajuan magangmu di perusahaanku saja."

"Dan membiarkanmu mengawasiku selama tiga bulan? tidak, terima kasih, nee-chan!" Hanabi melepas pelukan dan menggeleng dengan tatapan ngeri. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir begitu. Aku sudah besar!"

"Ck, dimataku kau masih bocah nakal yang harus diawasi." ujar Hinata sembari menyentil pelan kening adiknya. "Pokoknya jangan lupa menelpon setelah kau sampai di sana."

"Iya ka, iya..." Sebelum Hinata kembali mengoceh, ia segera memeluk Chiyo dan masuk ke dalam taksi. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika taksi mulai mejauh pergi.

Hinata menghela napas pelan sebelum seulas senyum hadir di paras cantiknya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa ia sadari Hanabi telah tumbuh dewasa. Ada rasa bangga dan terharu yang ia rasakan.

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, kaa-san." Hinata bergumam pelan pada diri sendiri. "Dulu waktu terasa lama, namun siapa sangka justru kini aku merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat."

Hinata berbalik, menutup pintu gerbang dan memandang rumah mungilnya. Rumah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan keluarga Hyuuga. Kehangatan ketika masih ada sosok sang ayah dan ibu, sampai kesedihan ketika satu persatu orang yang terkasih pergi hingga meninggalkan kakak beradik.

"Hinata," suara serak itu mengalihkan atensi sang wanita. "Aku akan menginap di rumah Hizashi selama beberapa hari."

"Baik, Nek. Titip salam untuk Paman dan Neji-nii."

Chiyo mengangguk singkat, "Satu lagi, jangan lupa tiga hari lagi kau ada janji temu pria yang Nenek jodohkan. Kau harus datang, paham?"

Bahu Hinata menegang mendengar perkataan Chiyo. Bibir tipisnya berusaha ia tarik membentuk senyuman tipis. Ia mengangguk singkat, "Aku ingat, Nek."

Chiyo mengangguk puas, ia lalu kembali melangkah memasuki rumah. Sementara itu Hinata menghela napas pelan dan wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Setelah akhirnya ia bisa menghindari lamaran dadakan dari Naruto. Kini ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan.

"Aku hanyaingin melajang seumur hidup! kenapa sulit sekali, sih?!" Hinata menghela napas panjang, berusaha tenang. Namun ia malah berdecak kesal. "Aku butuh asupan cabai super pedas."

Dengan keinginan itu, Hinata melangkah pergi mencari tempat makanan pedas. Suasana hatinya benar-benar berubah buruk akibat masalah perjodohan. Seandainya saja saat hari pertemuan itu, ia bisa pura-pura sakit atau terkena usus buntu dan harus dioperasi karena kebanyakan makan cabai.

Percayalah bagi Hyuuga Hinata dioperasi karena usus buntu lebih baik ketimbang melakukan pertemuan dengan calon suami yang tidak ia inginkan.

...

Malam harinya, Hinata duduk di depan televisi yang sedang menayangkan program reality show. Setelah pulang dari kedai ramen, di depan rumah Nenek Chiyo sudah berpakaian rapi dengan tas besar di samping pintu mobil taksi.

Hinata mengira kalau beliau akan pergi esok hari, siapa sangka ternyata sore ini. Setelah mengantar kepergian Nenek Chiyo, wanita muda itu segera memasuki kamar dan berganti pakaian.

Kaos putih kebesaran hingga memerlihatkan pundak mulusnya dan berlengan pendek, serta celana hotpants hitam yang bahkan tidak terlihat karena tertutupi bajunya.

Pakaian sehari-hari Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah sering dikomplen Hanabi karena terlalu serampangan. Namun mana mau wanita itu peduli dengan penampilannya, toh, dirumah sendiri ini, pikirnya.

Hinata tertawa ketika humor menggelitiknya, membiarkan kesunyian rumah menjadi ramai akan suara televisi dan tawanya. Mencoba untuk tidak memedulikan rasa sepi yang semakin lama semakin merasuk dalam benaknya.

Namun usahanya sia-sia, pada akhirnya tawa yang ia paksakan seakan berubah menjadi belati bermata dua. Hatinya hampa, kosong, dan sepi. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap rumah yang sepi. Tidak ada canda tawa, hanya kesunyian dan itu malah membuat benaknya dilanda sepi.

"Sebaiknya aku mengajak Ino menginap."

Hinata meraih ponsel pintar dan mencoba menghubungi teman pirangnya. Namun Feedback yang ia terima adalah penolakan. Ino tak bisa menginap karena ia harus lembur di toko bunga miliknya karena ada pesanan yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

Jemari lentiknya kembali menekan nomer lain, berharap mungkin Sakura, taupun teman lainnya bisa datang untuk menginap. Namun setelah hampir setengah jam mencoba menelpon ke beberapa orang, tak ada satupun yang bisa.

Ia menghela napas pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya pada pinggiran sofa sementara ia duduk di lantai. Hinata mengembungkan pipi, bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya ia pergi keluar saja?

Ting Tong!

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Hinata. Siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini? wanita muda itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa ya--?"

Ketika pintu dibuka, mata perak itu membeku ketika bersitatap dengan sepasang manik biru langit di depannya. Senyum pria itu merekah dan mengangkat sekantung plastik dengan kotak putih di dalamnya.

"Hei, aku datang bawa cake!"

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari? dan dari mana kamu tahu alamatku?" Suara, tatapan, dan sikap yang gadis itu tampilkan begitu dingin.

Namun Naruto tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya, mengingat memang selama ini Hinata selalu memasang tembok tak kasat mata.

"..., Aku minta maaf, atas sikapku kemarin." ujar Naruto tulus, "Tidak seharusnya aku membentak, maupun menuduhmu seperti itu."

"Memang apa yang kau tuduhkan padaku?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam, sementara Hinata masih menatapnya dingin. Pemuda pirang itu merasa sulit menelan ludah kering dan ia sedikit tergagap.

"Aku, aku mengira kalau kau lebih memilih laki-laki mapan meskipun dia seorang duda sekalipun."

Keheningan di antara keduanya terasa canggung dan membuat Naruto keringat dingin. Ia meruntuki kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan kemarin. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tidak dewasa seperti itu.

Suara helaan napas Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak pelan. Mata birunya masih menatap lantai, entah sejak kapan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," perkataan gadis itu membuat Naruto mendongak, menatap mata perak Hinata yang tegas. "Karena aku memang lebih memilih lelaki mapan, meski dia seorang duda."

Perkataan Hinata bagai petir dan menyambar Naruto tanpa ampun. Kedua matanya membulat sebelum berubah sendu. Sepertinya tanpa ia sadari, perasaannya yang dulu hanya sekedar iseng belaka, menjadi tumpuan harapan yang kini malah kandas.

"Begitu..., memang benar. Siapa juga yang mau dengan laki-laki pengangguran."

Hinata menghela napas, ia lalu menarik pelan tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu. "Tunggu di sini, akan aku siapkan teh sebagai pendamping kue."

Naruto yang terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan duduk di dalam rumah Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh. Badannya tegak dan dengan raut gugup yang kentara. Matanya bergerak gelisah, hingga atensinya menangkap beberapa figura foto keluarga. Di foto itu, terlihat Hinata yang tersenyum hangat bersama Hanabi dan juga seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat dengan aura keibuan. Mungkin wanita itu adalah ibu kandung mereka.

Aroma teh melati menguar memenuhi ruang keluarga. Hinata datang dan menaruh gelas di depan Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat ketika ia menunduk. Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludahnya dan berpaling, wajahnya memanas.

Apakah Hinata tidak ada niat untuk mengganti pakaiannya?

Naruto berdehem pelan, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran liar dan kegugupannya. Ia lalu segera mengambil teh dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

"Maaf kalau perkataanku terkesan kasar." Hinata membuka suara ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan. "Tetapi aku tidak mungkin menikah tanpa memikirkan masalah finansial dan hanya didasari rasa cinta. Terlebih..., aku bahkan tidak ada perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Dua hal itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu."

Diamnya Naruto membuat Hinata kembali berujar. "Aku dan kau sama-sama sudah dewasa dan memang sudah waktunya untuk menikah. Tetapi menikah bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan begitu saja tanpa ada komitmen dan kesiapan." mata perak Hinata untuk sesaat berkilat dan redup. "Namun tidak semua orang siap untuk berkomitmen maupun siap untuk membangun keluarga hingga membesarkan anak."

"..., Apa kau takut untuk berkomitmen, maupun membangun keluarga?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya dengan nada rendah dan hati-hati.

Hinata menyesap tehnya pelan dan tersenyum masam. "Aku siap berkomitmen dan mempunyai keluarga kecil adalah impianku. Namun apa ada jaminan kalau dengan menikah aku akan bahagia?"

Pertanyaan yang Hinata lontarkan bersama tatapan menuntut itu membuat Naruto bungkam. Ada percikan emosi yang membuat pemuda itu merasa dadanya sesak. Kata-kata yang ingin ia lontakan seakan tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Aku... a-aku..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Ha ha ha! akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku update lagi. dan kali ini agak panjanglah yah sekitar 1,4k. Meski bersambung ketika lagi konflik begini, greget deh. Terima kasih yang masih mau membaca cerita ini dan menanti cerita ini hehe. salam hangat darikuuu.


	10. Bab 9

Malam itu, di depan pintu rumah mungil. Naruto mengambil napas panjang. Mencoba menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu Hinata. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah di lubuk hati.

Sikapnya waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya malu. Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah seorang remaja labil yang bisa seenaknya marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu. Hanya karena Hinata berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan, emosinya membuncah.

Usai menghembuskan napas keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah, menunggu pintu terbuka dengan hati menggila.

Ketika manik birunya bertemu dengan sepasang rembulan. Kalimat yang sudah susah payah ia susun kini lenyap.

"Hei, aku bawa cake!"

Malam itu, Naruto tak pernah menyangka ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

...

Naruto terdiam, ia mencoba meresapi perkataan Hinata. Wanita muda di depannya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan menutut. Meminta dirinya untuk menjawab, apakah menikah memiliki jaminan bahwa mereka akan bahagia.

Selama ini, pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan. Ia masih senang berkumpul, bermain dan bertingkah konyol bersama teman-temannya.

Naruto tidak pernah merasa kesepian hingga ia merasa membutuhkan pendamping hidup. Terlebih mengingat dirinya ini cukup mudah mendapatkan hati para wanita. Hidupnya selama ini menyenangkan dan ia bahagia. Jadi, untuk apa ia menikah jika yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan?

Diamnya pemuda pirang itu menjadi jawaban bahwa Naruto sendiripun tak tahu jawabannya. Hinata menghela napas pelan, ia menyesap teh dan mencoba menahan gejolak di perutnya. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka malam ini.

"Aku menyerah!" seruan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hinata. Mata biru itu menatap lekat-lekat sebelum ia kembali berujar. "Aku sudah cukup bahagia tanpa harus menikah. Tapi apa itu artinya kamu mencari kebahagiaan lewat pernikahan?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto kali ini berhasil membungkam Hinata. Dada perempuan itu berubah sesak, karena apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar adanya.

Mata Hinata terasa panas, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Dengan suara pelan ia menjawab. "Benar, apa aku salah?"

Tatapan seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala itu cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini bersikap semanis itu? ia berdehem pelan, guna mengenyahkan rasa gugupnya. Ia lalu tersenyum cerah, "Tidak sama sekali! Justru karena itu aku ingin mengusulkan sebuah penawaran."

"Penawaran?"

Senyum miring yang berubah menjadi cengiran itu kian lebar, "Benar. Aku akan menjadi temanmu dan memberimu kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang melimpah. Bagaimana? penawaran yang hebat, bukan?"

Manik rembulan itu mengerjap melihat bagaimana pemuda di depannya berkata penuh semangat. Penawaran yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan didengarnya dari seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluh tahun. Begitu polos dan naif hingga tanpa sadar membuat Hinata tertawa renyah.

"Penawaran yang menggiurkan," ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau ini penipuan, siap-siap kamu ku tahan."

Naruto meraih uluran tangan itu dan mereka berjabat tangan. Senyumnya merekah dan mengedipkan mata sambil berkata. "Jangankan ditahan polisi. Uzumaki Naruto rela ditawan hatinya oleh Hyuuga HInata."

Setelah berucap manis itu, wajah Hinata seketika berubah. Keningnya mengkerut dan tatapan matanya menunjukkan raut geli. Buru-buru ia melepaskan jabatan tangan itu dan menjauh. Naruto yang tersadar dengan perkataannya segera meminta maaf.

"Bercanda Hinata! aku hanya bercanda!"

Melihat raut panik pemuda pirang itu membuat Hinata menghela napas. Ia lalu bersandar sembari bersedekap dengan raut ketus. "Kurang-kurangi mulut manismu itu. Tidak semua perempuan suka rayuan dan hal itu bisa membuat perempuan yang kau sukai tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Suara ponsel berdering mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Wanita muda itu meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh sang nenek. Ketika membaca isi pesan itu, sontak ia berdiri dengan raut panik.

" _Aish!_ yang benar saja!"

Teriakan Hinata berhasil mengejutkan Naruto yang tengah minum teh hingga tersedak. Pemuda itu menepuk dadanya dan berusaha bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak.

"A-Ada apa Hinata?"

Bukannya menjawab, wanita cantik itu malah menatap Naruto intens. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu menatap wajah Naruto. Ditatap seperti itu membuat sang pemuda mulai salah tingkah. Ia bahkan mulai menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seakan mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang mungkin transparan di mata rembulan itu.

"Kau bilang kita bisa mulai dengan berteman, benarkan?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu, matanya berkerjap saat senyum Hinata terlihat menyilaukan tiba-tiba.

"Sesama teman harus saling tolong menolong, benarkan?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk, dan ketika senyum Hinata semakin lebar, bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Naruto-kun."

...

Di depan sebuah butik yang terlihat cukup berkelas, Naruto mengerjapkan kedua mata, menatap jejeran pakaian, lalu ke Hinata, kembali ke toko, lalu ke Hinata lagi yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dada. Wanita muda itu memakai kacamata hitam, blazer, kaos hingga celana bahan berwarna putih.

Rambut hitam kebiruannya begitu kontras dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki melirik, dengan pandangan kagum. Untuk beberapa saat, pria berambut pirang itu beberapa kali melayangkan tatapan mengancam pada dua, tiga pria.

"Um..., Hi-Hinata-sama," Naruto memanggil, tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa sopan. "Sebenarnya kita mau apa berada di sini?"

Hinata melepaskan kacamata hitam dengan gerakan elegan. Untuk sesaat Naruto tertegun, agaknya jantungnya seperti tertancap sesuati ketika melihat lirikan mata bulan itu. Pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun itu berdehem saat akhirnya Hinata menatapnya. Senyum wanita itu merekah indah dengan sapuan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Cantik.

"Kita belanja."

Jawaban Hinata membuat kedua alis Naruto menyatu, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau janji akan membantuku, benarkan, Naruto-kun?" pemuda pirang itu menganggu dan Hinata kembali berucap, "Jadi hari ini kita akan mengubah penampilanmu."

Mata biru laut Naruto membola, ia menggeleng cepat. Ada alasan mengapa pria berambut pirang itu selalu berpakaian serampangan dengan gaya anak band. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengenalinya, tidak saat ia menginginkan kebebasan.

"Untuk apa mengubah penampilanku? Aku yakin harga pakaian di etalase itu mahal-mahal. Lebih baik kita pergi ke Ichiraku dan makan sepuasnya di sana." Naruto mulai melancarkan segala cara untuk mengubah pikiran Hinata.

"Pria yang akan dijodohkan Nenek Chiyo itu seorang CEO perusahaan. Kalau mau menolaknya, tentu saja harus dengan pria yang setara atau lebih diatasnya! kalau tidak, dia pasti akan keras kepala. Aku akan membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang pria kaya raya, percayalah!"

Hinata mulai menarik tangan Naruto untuk melangkah masuk, "Lagi pula kebebasanku itu lebih mahal dari baju-baju itu. Aku bisa membelinya lagi kapan waktu, tapi kalau aku menikah, terlebih dengan pria yang tidak aku sukai. Itu adalah hal paling-paling tidak aku inginkan."

Perkataan tegas Hinata cukup membuat kekalutan di kepala Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Langkah pria itu akhirnya mengikuti dengan pikiran yang melalang buana. Jadi Hinata meminta bantuannya untuk menolak perjodohan dengan pura-pura sebagai pasangannya?

Mata biru itu mengerjap, sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba saja ingin tertarik ke atas, dengan rasa geli di perutnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi, bahwa tangannya sudah di tarik ke sana ke sini oleh Hinata untuk mencoba bermacam-macam pakaian. Naruto tetap diam dan memerhatikan lekat-lekat setiap wanita itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, atau meletakan beberapa potong pakaian di dadanya.

Demi Hyuuga Hinata dan perannya sebagai kekasih bohongan, Naruto rela hari ini menjadi boneka manekin.

"Aku rasa dengan rahangnya yang tegas itu, potongan rambut ini lebih cocok untuknya." Hinata menunjuk salah satu model rambut di majalah bersama seorang Penata Rambut.

Setelah menjelaskan pilihannya, Hinata membiarkan sang ahli mengerjakannya. Ia duduk memerhatikan ketika rambut pirang yang agak panjang itu perlahan-lahan dipotong. Sementara itu untuk beberapa alasan, mata biru Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari sosok wanita yang bahkan tidak menyadari tatapannya. Beberapa kali kepalanya terpaksa di luruskan oleh si penata rambut karena berkali-kali memutar ke arah Hinata.

Tolong jangan salahkan Naruto, pria itu tidak sanggup menahan pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan hatinya yang sejak tadi sibuk bernyanyi Rock Star.

"Tuan, tolong kepalanya tegak dan lurus. Nanti saya malah tidak sengaja menggunting telinga, Tuan." Perkataan datar dari si penata rambut hanya dibalas anggukan kecil Naruto.

Pria pirang itu berdeham, mencoba fokus dan tidak membiarkan kepalanya kembali berputar ke kanan. Tiba-tiba jemari lentik Hinata bermain-main di atas kepalanya, menyentuh beberapa helai rambutnya. Membuat pundak Naruto tiba-tiba tegang dan salah tingkah.

Mata birunya kali ini menatap lekat-lekat pada cermin di depannya-lebih tepatnya pada sosok cantik yang berdiri di belakangnya- Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya. Oh, Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini.

Hampir empat jam lebih mereka berdua sibuk memilih pakaian dan pergi ke salon. Sampai akhirnya semua selesai, kerja keras keduanya terbayarkan ketika Naruto yang melangkah keluar salon berhasil membuat para wanita yang melewatinya hampir menabrak tiang.

Rambut pirang yang dipotong rapi dengan gaya cepak, benar-benar memerlihatkan garis rahangnya yang tegas. kemeja putih beige dengan lengan yang digulung, memerlihatkan tangan kekarnya. Celana bahan hitam mempertegas kaki jenjang sang pria dengan sepatu berwarna senada.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata yang melihat juga ikut terdiam. Antara kagum dengan kerja kerasnya juga terhadap penampilan menawan Naruto. Pria itu benar-benar yang dulunya berantakan, kini rapi hingga rasa-rasanya mengeluarkan feromon pria maskulin menggoda iman. Hinata meneguk ludah gugup, cepat-cepat ia berdeham dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku yakin semua pasti berjalan lancar." Hinata kemudian berbalik hendak memanggil taksi untuk membawa mereka menuju tempat pertemuan, "kita pergi sekarang-"

"Sebentar, Hinata-san." Naruto menarik pelan lengan Hinata, membawa wanita itu pada dada bidangnya, tanpa menyadari sengatan listrik yang perempuan itu rasakan. "Aku harus bersikap seperti kekasihmu di depan pria itu, benarkan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dadanya masih berdesir akibat setruman yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. "Te-tentu saja, aku memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku hari ini."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menarik bibirnya ke atas, mengulas senyum menawan. Tangan kekarnya dengan santai, meraih pinggang Hinata, mengejutkan wanita itu. Ia lalu menghentikan taksi dengan tangannya yang lain. Ketika mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka, tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya, Naruto membuka pintu, memersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk sebelum ia berlari ke pintu satunya.

Setibanya mereka di sebuah restoran mewah. Naruto keluar lebih dulu dan membantu Hinata. Kali ini Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Apa kau harus melakukan hal ini?" tanya Hinata yang jelas terkejut dengan sikap manis pria itu. "Kita bisa bersikap biasa saat tidak di depan Bee-san."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Kau sampai menggunakan uangmu demi membuatku terlihat seperti saat ini. Jadi aku akan melakukan peranku dengan baik. Hari ini aku adalah milikmu, kekasihmu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik melebihi siapapun."

Rasa panas kembali menerpa wajah Hinata dengan rasa hangat di dada. Senyumnya merekah bersama mata beningnya berbinar cantik.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Apapun untukmu, Hime."

.

.

.

Continue...

Haloha everybody, aku kembali setelah begitu laaaaaaama. Kalian mungkin bosan dengan perkataan maafku. Jadi, yah maklumin aja. Bukannya gak mau ngelanjutin nih cerita cepet-cepet. tapi utang fanfik banyak sementara kerjaan di real life juga intens sekali. Jadi, yah aku hanya bisa ucapkan TERIMA KASIH KALIAN YANG MASIH SETIA NUNGGU. YOU ARE THE REAL MVP.

Terus info berikutnya adalah, Gamophobia Love Story bentar lagi tamat, karena dari awal direncanakan cerita ini akan selesai di chapter 12. Yang pasti, semakin mendekati ending, word juga akan semakin diperbanyak.

Itu aja Note dari Sei, si author moody-an. Sampai jumpa di chapter 10.


	11. Bab 10

Alunan lagu jazz memenuhi ruangan, dekorasi restoran yang minimalis menambah keindahan interior. Hinata berjalan sambil mengapit lengan Naruto erat, ia gugup meski bersikap setenang mungkin. Ia sadar akan sikapnya yang terbilang kelewatan. Demi menolak perjodohan, wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, rela berpura-pura memiliki kekasih, bahkan mengajak sang _kekasih_ menemui pria yang dijodohkan. Bukankah tindakannya ini tidak pantas. Tangannya mengepal kuat, rautnya berubah masam. Pikirannya menjadi kalut, sampai sentuhan di tangan, menyadarkannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Kalau kau tidak yakin, aku bisa datang sebagai teman, bukan kekasih."

Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah, Hinata terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Me-menolak dengan cara ini, bukankah agak keterlaluan?"

Naruto bergumam pelan, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya bukan agak lagi, kejam, menurutku."

Hinata memukul pelan lengan Naruto. Gadis itu mendengkus pelan tapi tak membalas. Ia membiarkan Naruto kembali bicara. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya, kau bertindak seperti ini karena panik dan sedang emosi. Sekarang kamu sudah tenang, dan bisa menilai sendiri tindakanmu."

"Dan aku jadi menyesal sekarang, menggunakan uangku demi merubah penampilanmu." Hinata membalas ketus.

Naruto menyentil pelan kening Hinata, "Ei~ Aku sudah menolak, lho! tapi kamu malah bilang 'Masih lebih mahal kebebasanku dari pada harga baju ini'" ia mengulang perkataan Hinata dengan bibir dimaju-majukan.

Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh dan meminta ampun. Gadis itu mencibir pelan, "Ya sudahlah, kamu tunggu di sini. Aku akan menemui Bee-san dan bicara baik-baik untuk mengakhiri perjodohan ini."

"Kalau pria tua itu masih keras kepala ingin menikah denganmu. Aku siap keluar dan bilang padanya, kalau aku ini ayah dari anakmu."

Suara berat Naruto yang berbisik tepat ditelinganya, membuat Hinata membulatkan mata. ia melotot dengan raut garang, "Hei! kapan aku mengandung anakmu?!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, senyum jahilnya kembali merekah. "Itu cara paling ampuh untuk membuatnya menyerah."

Melihat pipi Hinata yang perlahan merona, senyum Naruto kian melebar. "Atau kita pakai cara itu saja sekarang? bagaimana menurutmu, istriku?" tanya sambil mengerling jahil.

Tidak sanggup dengan rasa panas diwajah, dan debaran di dadanya. Hinata hanya bisa melotot lucu padaNaruto, lalu berlari memasuki koridor restoran, meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendirian yang masih tersenyum lebar.

...

Manik rembulan itu mengedar, mencari sosok laki-laki berkulit gelap dengan kacamata hitam. Hinata menemukan Bee yang duduk di salah satu sudut, agak jauh dari panggung live. Ia lalu menarik napas, menghampiri pria itu. Setibanya di sana, ia menyapa dengan senyum bisnis.

"Selamat sore, Bee-san."

Pria yang disapa itu mengangkat wajah, ia lalu tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari duduk, mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan. "Selamat sore, Hyuuga-san. Silahkan duduk," ia lalu menarik kuris, memersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu," Bee lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan. Pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut pirang terang itu lebih ramah dari penampilannya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, mulai mengulas senyum bisnis andalan, "Begitu pula dengan saya, terima kasih telah berkenan bertemu."

"Apakah kau sudah makan siang? bagaimana kalau kita mulai memesan?" Bee mulai mengangkat tangan, hendak memanggil pelayan.

"Ah! ti-tidak perlu Bee-san," ucapan Hinaata membuat pria itu menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Sebenarnya, saya datang hari ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

tatapan rembulan itu menatap teduh dengan keteguhan yang membuat Bee terdiam. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis, paham, apa yang ingin Hinata katakan.

...

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata pergi menemui Bee, sementara itu Naruto duduk tenang di samping meja resepsionis. Ia berbincang dengan wanita muda penyambut tamu, sampai sosok Hinata terlihat. Pria pirang itu beranjak, menghampiri dan menatap lekat Hinata yang menunduk. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka tidak berjalan lancar.

"Mau pergi ke Sunbuck? kita beli _caramel Ribbon Crush_ kesukaan kamu. Aku yang bayar."

Hinata mengangkat kepala, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu mendengus geli, lalu ikut tersenyum, "Size venti dengan whip cream yang banyak."

"Apapun untuk Hime-sama." bibir manis itu merekah mendengar balasan sang pemuda. Mereka berdua kini melangkah keluar restoran, menuju distrik pembelanjaan.

Sesampainya mereka di Sunbuck, Naruto memesan dua minuman lalu keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Pemandangan taman yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang mulai menguning, tanda musim gugur akan segera tiba.

Naruto menegak minumannya, membiarkan keheningan tercipta tanpa ada niat memecahnya. Ia menunggu, sampai akhirnya Hinata memulai pembicaraan. Wanita muda itu menghela napas pelan, memandang lurus pada sebuah keluarga yang tengah bercengkrama.

"Bee-san menerima keputusanku, bahkan ia tidak bertanya alasannya." Hinata mengingat kembali pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Justru malah aku yang bertanya, mengapa dengan mudah ia menyetujui keputusanku."

Hinata kini menatap Naruto yang sejak tadi memang sudah menatap dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Dia bilang, pernikahan tanpa cinta, maupun tanpa komitmen, tidak akan berakhir baik." mata perak itu beralih ke langit yang mulai mengabu. "Meski bila nanti kami jadi menikah, tidak ada jaminan rasa cinta tumbuh diantara kami. Jadi tidak alasan baginya untuk mempertahankan perjodohan ini."

Sejenak Hinata terdiam, seakan mencoba menata kembali pikirannya yang kusut. Ia kembali menghela napas, "Semakin bertambah usia, aku merasa pernikahan terasa rumit. Disatu sisi, aku tidak ingin merasakan kekecewaan, kesedihan, jika pernikahanku nanti berakhir. Aku tidak ingin kelak anakku menjadi korban dari rusaknya rumah tangga.

"Bagaimana nanti dia tumbuh, tanpa seorang ayah?. Bagaimana caranya aku membesarkannya, tanpa sosok suami yang bisa aku andalkan. Sementara disudut hati, aku ingin bersandar, meminta perlindungan, dari pria yang bisa menjagaku, melindungiku, dan menginginkan keluarga kecil yang hangat."

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja di sudut mata, Hinata menyeka air mata sambil tertawa kecil. "Itu pemikiran bila aku memiliki anak, bagaimana jika aku menikah dan tidak bisa memiliki keturunan?" sesaat wanita itu menarik napas, mencoba mengatur rasa sesak di dada. "Wanita secantik dewi saja, bisa dilepas bila memiliki satu kekurangan."

"Bagaimana denganku yang memiliki banyak kekurangan? Aku takut memberikan hatiku, jika kelak nantinya aku akan dihempas begitu saja. Semakin aku memikirkannya, aku semakin takut dengan pernikahan."

Jemari yang menggenggam minuman itu tanpa sadar mengerat, membuat isinya meluap, mengejutkan Hinata yang sudah terisak pelan. Wanita itu menaruh minumannya, tertawa dengan nada lirih, terdengar putus asa.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, kini meraih tangan Hinata, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan, membantu membersihkan sisa minuman di tangan putih itu. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menyeka air mata di sudut mata.

"Terima kasih karena telah membagi rasa sakitmu, terima kasih karena telah percaya padaku." Naruto berujar lembut, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata. "Kau tahu, Hyuuga Hinata adalah wanita paling baik dan tegar yang pernah aku temui. Kamu membesarkan adikmu dan juga Nenekmu sendirian. Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan sepertimu, siapa yang tega menyakitimu? katakan pada dunia, siapapun yang berani melukai Hyuuga HInata, akan berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, hingga membuat kedua matanya terpejam seperti seekor rubah. Senyuman yang seakan menular, hingga sudut bibir Hinata naik, tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, aku itu phobia pernikahan. Jadi, maukah selamanya kau menjadi temanku, Naruto-kun?" Mata perak itu menatap lekat-lekat samudra di depannya penuh harap. "Sampai tua nanti, meski kau sudah menikah dengan wanita lain, maukah kau tetap berteman denganku? dan dengan keegoisan ini aku berharap, kau benar ada disisiku agar tidak ada yang berani melukaiku."

Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum dengan tatapan teduh. Ia lalu mendekat hingga jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti. "Ne, hari ini aku adalah kekasihmu. Jadi, jangan berbicara sedih seperti itu. Lebih baik kita berkencan, bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, pemuda pirang itu beranjak berdiri, Ia lalu merubah genggaman tangan, dengan posisi jemari yang saling mengapit hingga genggaman itu berubah erat.

"Ah, di sana ada penyanyi jalanan! Ayo, akan aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu." Naruto yang tersenyum cerah mengajak Hinata untuk pergi menuju air mancur, di mana terdapat seorang laki-laki yang tengah bernyanyi dengan gitar.

Naruto yang telah berhasil meminjam gitar, ini duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur. Ia mengecek senar gitar untuk memastikan nada, sebelum ia berdehem pelan. Mata birunya menatap lurus pada Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk wanita tercantik sedunia, dunianya Uzumaki Naruto."

 _Mengapa? Mengapa kita menangis saat kita lahir?  
Akankah suatu hari air mata yang mengalir ini akan sampai ke bintang-bintang?  
Mengapa? Mengapa meski tak ada yang mengajarkan  
namun kita tahu bagaimana caranya menangis?_

 _Air mata yang perlahan menetes ini terus mengalir tiada henti  
sebagai bukti cinta  
yang perlahan-lahan membimbing  
kita untuk pergi dan kembali_

 _Dari hati ke tubuh  
Dari tubuh ke hati  
Pola ini terus berlanjut  
dalam lilitan yang terjalin_

 _Satu per satu  
Masa depan dapat terlihat  
di langit yang kita lihat  
Kita menatap seluruh alam semesta* (Lirik Sukima Switch - Hoshi no Utsuwa the song of Naruto the last)_

Mata biru laut itu menatap lekat rembulan di depannya. Setiap petikan senar dan lirik yang ia ciptakan, tercipta begitu saja saat ia mengikuti hatinya. Gejolak rasa yang sejak tadi Naruto rasakan saat mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Sebuah rasa yang muncul kepermukaan, memberi gemuruh pada alam bawah sadarnya, meminta disuarakan.

Sebuah rasa yang menghentak kesadarannya, bahwa ia telah jatuh.

...

Alunan musik gitar listrik terdengar menghentak-hentak, penuh energi namun terkadang berubah lembut itu, membuat pemilik studio tidak kuasa untuk menoleh ke asal suara. Jiraiya menghampiri Shikamaru yang tengah menguap sambi membaca majalah.

"Hei, temanmu itu baik-baik saja?" perkataan Jiraiya itu mengalihkan atensi Shikamaru pada Naruto yang bermain gitar dengan penuh emosi. "Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya bermain seperti itu, apa dia sedang patah hari?"

"Ah..., kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jiraiya-san." Shikamaru mulai mencari posisi nyaman di sofa merah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah. "Dia sedang berpikir keras untuk membuat keputusan penting saat ini."

Jiraiya mengerjapkan mata dua kali, menatap Naruto yang bermain gitar dengan liar lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur. Pria tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dari dua orang pelanggan setianya ini.

Usai bermain musik selama hampir tiga jam, akhirnya Naruto menaruh gitar listrik, menghempaskan pantatnya, mengelap keringat dengan haduk. Tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menangkap sebuah botol minum.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, ia menghampiri teman sekaligus atasannya itu, pria berambut hitam itu duduk menyandar pada sofa, lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang sibuk menegak air mineral.

"Jadi, keputusan apa yang sedang Anda buat, Naruto-san?"

Usai menegak sampai tandas, Naruto meremas botol plastik itu dengan tatapan teguh. "Sudah waktunya berhenti bermain-main dan mulai serius."

"Memang sudah waktunya serius, mengingat umurmu sudah tiga puluh tahun. Apa Anda tidak bosan mendengar ocehan Ketua Presdir yang meminta momongan?"

Naruto tidak lekas menyahut, kerutan di dahi semakin dalam. "Apa reaksi ibu jika aku menikah, tetapi istriku tidak mampu memberi keturunan?"

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang terdiam, mata hitamnya menatap temannya itu lekat-lekat. "Apa kau akan membiarkan perusahaan besar Namikaze tanpa pewaris nantinya?"

"Aku bisa mengadopsi putra untuk menjadi pewarisku kelak," ujar Naruto tegas.

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa Nyonya Kushina tidak akan keberatan, selama kau menikahi perempuan yang kau cintai."

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum lega. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"karena yang kita bicarakan ini adalah ibumu, Kushina-san."

Naruto kembali terbahak, benar apa yang Shikamaru katakan, Ibunya jelas tidak akan peduli hal remeh seperti pewaris perusahaan, selama putranya bisa menikahi perempuan yang dicintai. Sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat gadis yang telah menarik hatinya jatuh terlalu dalam ini untuk diajak menikah.

"Sepertinya hari pernikahanku masihlah jauh."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	12. Bab 11

Jemari lentik mengetik dengan cepat di atas keyboard, namun tak lama kemudian ia berhenti. Tangan seputih susu itu menggapai ponsel pintar, mengecek pesan masuk -dimana tetap tidak ada pesan baru-.

Hinata menghela napas pelan, ia menggigit bibir bawah, gemas, gelisah, mengapa seminggu ini tidak ada kabar dari si pemusik jalanan. Setelah acara menolak perjodohan dan sempat mengobrol di taman kota. Pria pirang itu bagai di telan bumi.

Tidak ada lagi pesan selamat pagi, gombalan tidak bermutu, maupun suara serak yang kadang nyaring di telinga. Hinata merasa asing, tidak mengerti dengan kesunyian yang ia alami tiba-tiba. Hatinya gelisah, ingin bertanya lebih dulu namun gengsi lebih mendahului. Bagaimana jika Naruto berpikir yang tidak-tidak kalau ia bertanya kabar, atau bagaimana jika ternyata pria itu jadi hilang rasa padanya karena melihat ia menangis waktu itu.

Pikiran Hinata kusut, banyak spekulasi yang terjadi dalam benaknya. Membuat ia menaruh kembali ponsel pintar diiringi helaan napas lelah. Sebenarnya kemana perginya Naruto.

...

Naruto melangkah keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Pria yang selama ini berpakaian santai dengan celana jeans, serta kaos berbalut kemeja itu berpenampilan berbeda. Tidak ada lagi sosok sang musisi jalanan, yang ada hanyalah seorang pria berkarir penuh karisma.

Dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan besar Namikaze Corp. Semua orang menunduk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. ia melangkah penuh percaya diri memasuki ruang kerja yang berada di lantai paling atas. Ketika pintu terbuka, sosok Kushina sudah terlihat duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Selamat datang, Naruto!" Kushina beranjak, memeluk anaknya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memimpin perusahaan. "Ibu senang melihat CEO baru Namikaze Corp kembali."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Jabatan ini masih terlalu berat untuk aku emban, Kaa-san."

Kushina terkekeh pelan, "Omong kosong, kau yang memiliki IQ hampir dua ratus, merasa berat? itu karena jiwamu masih bebas ingin bermain." Wanita paruh baya itu mengacak pelan rambut putranya, gemas, sekaligus bangga.

"Menjadi CEO dari perusahaan, bukan berarti merenggut kebebasanmu untuk bermain musik. Kau hanya perlu belajar mengatur waktu agar bisa menguasai kedua hal itu." Kushina menepuk bahu putranya, "Tidak ada yang mudah diawal, sama seperti kau yang tidak sempat menelpon atau mengirim pesan ke gadis yang kau sukai."

Mata biru laut itu membulat sempurna, ia mundur selangkah, menutup mulutnya, reaksi berlebihan bila mengingat umurnya. Namun Kushina malah tertawa melihat betapa lucunya putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana Kaa-san bisa tahu?!" Naruto merogoh ponsel, mengecek feature siapa tahu ibunya menaruk penyadap tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. "Aku yakin sudah mengecek semuanya."

"Kau pikir ibumu ini bodoh? aku juga punya mata-mata yang bisa dipercaya."

Melihat Kushina tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto seakan mampu menebak siapa orang yang dimaksudkan. Bahunya turun dengan raut dungu, "Dasar Shikamaru..,"

"Jadi seperti apa gadis yang mampu membuatmu rela mengenakan jas kembali?" Kushina menarik lengan Naruto, agar pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. Mata hitam sang bunda berbinar, mengingat tidak hanya putranya kembali bekerja, juga tengah dekat dengan wanita yang akan menjadi calon menantunya kelak. "Apakah dia pintar masak seperti kaa-san? cantik seperti kaa-san dan berkarisma seperti kaa-san?"

Naruto berdehem pelan, "Dia cantik, pintar masak, dan berkarisma melebihi Kaa-san." ucapan itu mendapatkan toyoran dari Kushina. "Dia wanita kuat, tegar, dan mandiri yang pernah aku temui. Jujur saja berdiri di sampingnya membuatku malu karena bertingkah kekanak-kanakan selama ini."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, sekaligus tersipu malu saat sang ibu menatapnya menggoda. "Tapi dia sulit didekati, karena hidupnya yang keras membuat dia terlalu menjaga jarak dan membentengi diri." lanjut Naruto dan kali ini membuat Kushina terdiam. "Menurut kaa-san, jika kaa-san tidak percaya dengan cinta, serta takut membangun keluarga. Bagaimana caranya agar perasaan itu berubah? atau kaa-san jadi berubah pikiran dan berani untuk menikah?"

Kushina yang terdiam mengerutkan kening, ternyata wanita yang disukai putranya memiliki kondisi yang cukup rumit. Jika seorang wanita sudah tidak ingin menikah, tidak berani membangun keluarga, bukankah itu artinya dia sudah sangat putus asa. Wanita berambut merah itu meraih tangan putranya.

"Saran kaa-san, jika kamu benar-benar serius dengannya. Dekati dia pelan-pelan, buat dia senyaman mungkin sampai ia tidak mempermasalahkan lagi soal pernikahan." Kushina mengusap pelan poni Naruto. "Hati wanita itu rapuh meski dari luar terlihat sekuat baja. Meski kamu tidak bisa memulihkan luka seutuhnya, setidaknya kehadiranmu, perhatianmu, bisa menutup kekosongannya selama ini."

Naruto mendengarkan nasihat sang bunda, ia mengangguk pelan. Jika dipikirkan lagi selama ini tindakannya terlalu terang-terangan, terlalu mendorong perasaan egoisnya. Saat menyadari semua yang telah ia lakukan, pemuda itu menutup separuh wajah, merasa malu dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Kushina terbahak, tahu jelas apa yang sedang anaknya pikirkan. "Makanya jadi laki-laki jangan cuma bisa agresif. Harus bisa tarik ulur, biar penasaran."

"Kaa-san, itu saran untuk anak sekolah. Dia wanita karir mana mau ditarik ulur!"

Ibu dari pewaris Namikaze Corp kembali terbahak, puas menertawakan putranya yang baru pertama kali bimbang karena masalah percintaan.

...

Hinata menatap malas pada langit kelabu di luar sana. Rintik-rintik air hujan membasahi bumi bersama baunya. Wanita karir itu tidak membawa payung, membuat ia menghela napas pelan. Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya ia berdiri di koridor kantor. Semua temannya sudah pulang, dan tidak ada yang membawa payung lebih untuk bisa ia pinjam.

"Hinata-san?" suara berat terdengar dari belakang. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya lekat, mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Selamat sore Sasuke-san," Hinata melirik langit yang masih menangis. "Saya lupa tidak bawa payung."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, ia teringat bahwa memiliki payung di dalam tas. Berkat Sarada yang selalu mengingatkannya. Saat ia hendak memberikannya pada Hinata, suara seseorang terdengar memanggil nama wanita itu.

"Hinata!"

Mata rembulan itu melebar, tidak menyangka setelah seminggu lebih tidak ada kabar. Pria kuning itu hadir di tengah hujan. Ia melambaikan tangan, lalu melangkah menghampiri. Hinata juga mendekat, terkejut melihat Naruto di depan kantornya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku lihat langit mendung, dan aku pikir kau mungkin tidak bawa payung. Jadi aku kemari dengan payung di tangan!" Naruto menyengir lebar, sikap seperti anak kecilnya tetap tidak hilang. Namun kali ini membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih, kau tepat sekali. Aku memang tidak bawa payung." Hinata terkekeh pelan, ia lalu berbalik hendak pamit undur diri. "Sasuke-san, saya pulang dulu, hati-hati di jalan dan sampai bertemu esok hari."

Sasuke berdehem pelan, ia menaruh kembali payung yang hendak ia keluarkan tadi. "Ya-ya, sampai bertemu besok."

Mata hitamnya memerhatikan diam-diam, sosok Hinata yang tengah sepayung berdua dengan laki-laki pirang. Pemuda yang dulu sempat jadi bahan perbincangan para pegawai perempuan karena sikapnya yang esentrik.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, "Benar juga. Siapa yang mau dengan pria kaku sepertiku."

...

Naruto melangkah pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Hinata. Di bawah hujan, mereka berjalan beriringan, kadang pundak keduanya bertemu, menghantarkan sengatan listrik bagi sang pemuda. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang, tanpa memerlihatkan kegugupannya.

Saat mereka melewati supermarket, Hinata berhenti. "Bisa kita mampir sebentar?"

"Te-tentu!"

Hinata melangkah memasuki supermarket, tak lama sekitar lima menit kemudian ia keluar dengan dua buah bakpao hangat. Salah satu ia berikan pada Naruto, "Ucapan terima kasih karena sudah datang dengan payung."

Naruto menerima dengan menahan gejolak rasa senang. Ia berdehem pelan, bersikap tenang dan menerima pemberian Hinata. Kedua kembali melangkah, menikmati hujan turun dengan kehangatan bakpao di tangan.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa sekolah." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. "Dulu aku sering menikmati bakpao dengan Hanabi, adikku,saat hujan turun."

"Benarkah? aku dulu saat hujan lebih suka bermain basket sambil basah-basahan."

Hinata terbahak, "Tipikal anak laki-laki," katanya.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Kau malah lebih romantis dengan adikmu. Makan dibawah hujan seperti sekarang." kemudian ia terdiam, baru sadar bahwa saat ini yang makan di bawah hujan dan sepayung berdua bukan Hinata dan Hanabi, melainkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Hal itu membuat sang pemuda terbatuk keras, ia menepuk pelan dadanya. Begitu pula Hinata, ia mengusap pelan punggung Naruto, mencoba membantu meredakan batuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? kenapa tiba-tiba batuk?"

"Ha ha ha... tidak apa-apa."

Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan, mencoba untuk tidak lagi bertingkah bodoh. Setibanya di depan rumah Hinata, gadis itu tidak langsung masuk, ia menatap lekat-lekat Naruto, membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah.

"Kamu kenapa tidak ada kabar selama seminggu ini?"

Ya, persetan dengan gengsi. Saat ini rasa ingin tahu Hinata lebih besar dari apapun. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. "Apa kamu lagi sibuk?"

"Be-begitulah..., ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Hm...," sejenak mereka terdiam, Naruto yang tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba hening, mulai keringat dingin. "Aku pikir kamu kecewa setelah mendengar ceritaku."

"Tidak! tentu saja tidak!" tanpa jeda pria itu menjawab cepat, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. "Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu? aku sudah bilang, kalau tidak ada yang lebih kuat dibanding kamu."

Hinata menyengir lebar, menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Hanya pikiran selintas, maaf."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam, merasa keheningan aneh itu, Hinata mengangkat kepala. Namun ia dibuat terkejut saat ujung hidung Naruto begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bersitatap, seakan terhisap oleh karisma satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto bergerak maju, bibir tebal itu mengecup pelan bibir tipis Hinata.

Sengatan listrik seakan menjalar dari kecupan manis itu. Naruto berdehem pelan, ia menarik tubuhnya, masih menggenggam payung. "Kau wanita hebat, tegar, dan paling cantik sedunia. Tidak usah memikirkan yang lain."

Hinata yang tidak merespon, membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah, "Ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Bye-bye!"

Secepat kilat, Naruto berlari sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan payung yang tidak lagi melindungi diri dari hujan. Senyumnya merekah lebar, tidak pernah menyangka satu kecupan itu mampu membuatnya berteriak histeris layaknya orang gila di pinggi jalan. Sementara itu Hinata yang baru tersadar, mengerjap beberapa kali.

Wajah putihnya telah berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus, ia menangkup wajah. Mengipasinya seakan panas hingga membuat asap muncul dari atas kepala. Kemudian Hinata berjongkok, berteriak di bahwa lipatan kaki, berharap teredam dengan suara hujan.

Senja hari itu mencair lebih merah, dan lebih manis dari apapun.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


	13. Bab12 end

Suara dering telpon masuk terdengar sahut menyahut di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang. Hari ini seperti biasa, Divisi Marketing selalu disibukan dengan aktivitas penjualan online bagi salah satu perusahaan besar cat Jepang.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan dengan beberapa dokumen penting, sebagai Manager Marketing membuat wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu selalu disibukan oleh jadwal meeting, maupun acara temu di luar kantor. Seperti hari ini, ia telah melakukan beberapa kali rapat bersama para pemegang saham, lalu pergi bertemu dengan salah satu _customer_ luar kota.

Sampai ia tidak menyadari malam telah datang, suasana kantor yang telah sepi, hanya tinggal Hinata sendiri. Mata peraknya melirik pada jam dinding, pukul delapan malam. Ia segera mematikan layar komputer, meraih jas abu-abu, lalu mengunci pintu kantor. Saat berada di lift, kedua matanya mengerjap mendapati banyaknya pesan masuk dari Naruto.

' _Apa hari ini kau ada acara?_ '

' _Sepertinya Hime sedang sibuk, jangan lupa makan siang, yah!_ '

' _Serius, hari ini apakah kau ada acara? aku ingin bertemu!_ '

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum, lalu tertawa pelan. Sampai mata peraknya membulat ketika membaca pesan berikutnya.

' _Aku menunggu di depan kantormu, kita makan malam bersama, yah?._ '

Pesan terakhir dari sang pemuda bagai peledak bagi batin Hinata, membuat wanita muda itu kelabakan. Ia segera melihat pantulan dirinya lewat cermin lift, memastikan raut wajahnya tidak kelihatan kusam. Rambut pendek ia rapikan beberapa kali, membuka tas lalu mengeluarkan bedak serta lipstik. Mata peraknya sempat melirik angka di layar untuk memastikan belum sampai di lantai dasar.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak terlalu berantakan, Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang. Degup jantung mulai bertalu pelan, bersama memori dua hari lalu, ketika hujan turun, dimana mereka berdua sempat sepayung berdua, sampai sengatan listrik yang ia rasakan di ujung bibir. Ingatan itu menghantarkan rasa hangat di dada, bersama desiran menyenangkan yang wanita itu rasakan.

Pintu lift terbuka, Hinata keluar dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, gugup masih ia rasakan, namun senyumnya tak kunjung layu. Ia melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju area parkiran, dimana Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia menunggu di sana.

Setiba di area parkir, mata rembulan itu mengedar, mencari motor vespa milik Naruto. Namun sepeda motor unik itu tidak ia temukan, melainkan sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang terlihat mewah. Hinata mengambil ponsel, mencoba menghubungi Naruto kembali, namun sebuah tepukan di bahu mengejutkannya.

"Malam Hime," sapa Naruto dengan senyum manis.

Hinata mengerjap, ia melongo. Bagaimana tidak, jika penampilan Naruto membuatnya pangling. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan celana bahan hitam berbalut sepatu kulit yang terlihat mahal. Penampilan santai dan sedikit urakan yang biasa Hinata lihat, dari diri Naruto tidak ada sama sekali. Pemuda di depannya saat ini, bagai seorang pangeran yang keluar dari buku dongeng, atau seorang aktor dari dunia drama, hingga membuat Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, terpesona dengan sosok sempurna di depannya.

Melihat sang gadis bergeming, Naruto melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hinata. Tidak mendapat respon, ia lalu memanggil Hinata dengan cara berbisik di samping telinga.

"Hime-chan!"

Sontak pipi putih itu merona sempurna, Hinata mundur selangkah, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sambil memegang telinganya yang terasa panas. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Um, Uzumaki Naruto di sini, Hime!" ia mengangguk tanpa memudarkan senyumnya, "Apa yang kau lamunkan, sampai dipanggil tidak menyahut. Apa kau terpesona dengan penampilanku?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu, ia menatap penuh selidik, entah mengapa sosok Naruto di depannya terasa asing dimatanya. "Mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"..., Nanti aku ceritakan setelah kita makan malam." Narutot tersenyum tipis, tatapannya penuh arti membuat Hinata tidak mampu membantah. "Kamu pasti belum makan malam, melihat sudah jam segini dan kau belum pulang. Yuk, kita pergi ke restoran enak."

Tangan itu terulur, bersikap begitu manis pada Hinata, namun tidak mampu mengenyahkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang gadis itu rasakan. Meski begitu sang gadis menerima uluran tangan itu, mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang ia lihat tadi. Pertanyaan kembali timbul begitu saja dalam benak Hinata.

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto?

...

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat makan sederhana namun berkesan bagi Hinata. Desain ruangan simpel dengan kombinasi warna putih serta coklat muda, minimalis dan rapi. Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan berbagi cerita, juga canda tawa. Tempat mereka makan terletak di pojok ruangan, sehingga tidak terlalu ramai dan ditemani lagu jazz.

Usai menikmati makan malam, Naruto berdehem pelan. Ia sudah bertekad untuk memberitahu Hinata siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Terutama dengan keseriusan dirinya untuk meminang sang gadis, membuat Naruto harus memberikan kebenaran yang selama ini ia tutupi.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf, karena aku datang kedalam kehidupanmu dengan cara paling aneh yang mungkin kamu temui." Bibirnya tertarik membentuk tawa gugup, terutama saat Hinata juga tertawa geli. "Bahkan pertemuan pertama kita terbilang jauh dari kata baik."

Hinata mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Aku pikir kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu."

"Ha ha ha! mana mungkin aku lupa, saat kau meninggalkanku sendirian setelah melamarmu," Naruto menyeringai lebar, sementara Hinata terbahak. "Ku akui itu adalah hal bodoh yang ku lakukan dulu, namun yang paling bodoh adalah ketika aku datang dalam hidupmu bukan sebagai sosok sebenarnya dari Uzumaki Naruto."

Kali ini kening sang gadis mengerut samar, tidak mengerti. Naruto menghembuskan napas perlahan, ia meraih tangan Hinata dan meremasnya pelan. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bersitatap lekat dan dalam.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp." ungkap Naruto tegas, "Aku bukan seorang pemusik jalanan ataupun pengangguran seperti yang selama ini kau tahu. Melainkan sosok pemuda bisnis seperti dirimu, dan aku minta maaf karena baru memberitahumu hari ini."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku, Naruto-kun."

"Kau tidak terkejut?" melihat sikap biasa yang gadis itu perlihatkan membuat kening Naruto mengerut. "Kau juga tidak marah karena aku seperti menipumu?"

"Kau pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri, mengapa baru hari ini kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Semua orang memiliki satu-dua rahasia, bukan? Aku juga bukan siapa-siapa sampai harus membuatmu mengatakan segalanya."

Penjelasan yang gadis itu berikan membuat dada Naruto terasa hangat sekaligus berdenyut pelan. Ia merasa beruntung bertemu dengan wanita bijak seperti Hinata, namun juga sedih ketika menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka berdua tidaklah begitu dalam sampai membuat Hinata harus tahu segala hal tentangnya.

Namun karena itulah membuat tekad Naruto semakin bulat. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, mengejutkan sang gadis ketika pancaran mata biru langit itu berubah.

"Aku tahu kau takut dengan pernikahan maupun membangun keluarga. Namun bisakah kau mempertimbangkan diriku sebagai calon suamimu?" ungkap naruto tegas.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

Tidak seperti pertama kali waktu Naruto melamarnya, Hinata tidak lari, maupun panik setengah mati. Gadis itu terdiam, sebelum ia tertawa pelan, seakan perkataan pemuda itu salah satu dari candaanya.

"kau sama sekali tidak kenal menyerah, yah, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum tipis, namun tatapan mata yang ia berikan terasa hampa. "Pernikahan bukan hanya tentang aku dan kau, Naruto-kun. Tetapi tentang masa depan, dan kau tidak akan menemukan masa depanmu denganku."

"Mengapa? masa depan bisa kita buat bersama!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, tatapannya berubah sendu hingga membuat Naruto spontan ingin merengkuh wanita di depannya. Bibir tipisnya terbuka, suara lirih keluar, terdengar menyayat hati. "Aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak."

Pernyataan itu seakan air dingin, mengguyur benak Naruto begitu saja. Hinata tertunduk, ia memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini disebut kemandulan, tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhku. Saat aku memeriksanya, dokter mengatakan kalau aku akan sulit memiliki keturunan" Hinata menarik tangan dari genggaman Naruto, "Kau pewaris, dan akan membutuhkan keturunan untuk mewarisi perusahaanmu. Menikah denganku, tidak akan membawa masa depan bagimu, maupun bagi Namikaze Corp."

Kemudian Hinata berdiri, tersenyum pahit pada lelaki yang telah mengisi hatinya beberapa minggu ini. "Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu masalah ini, karena aku tidak ingin kamu menyesal telah menikah denganku kelak."

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun."

"Tunggu!" dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan Hinata. Binar matanya terlihat tegas, membuat Hinata balik bergetar. "Aku ingin hidup tua bersamamu, bukan mencari pewaris untuk perusahaanku. Jika aku memang membutuhkannya, kita bisa mengadopsi anak bersama-sama."

"Kamu bisa bilang itu dengan mudah, tetapi memangnya waktu tidak akan membuatmu berubah pikiran? apa kau tidak akan iri dan ingin menimang darah dagingmu sendiri?!" suara Hinata naik satu oktaf, air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Aku saja ingin memilikinya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan ada keinginan nantinya. Jangan bersikap naif, Naruto-kun."

"Pasti ada! aku juga pasti ingin memiliki anak darimu, Hinata. Tetapi jika tuhan tidak bisa memberikannya, masih ada anak-anak kurang beruntung yang bisa kita angkat sebagai anak." Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap pelan air mata yang jatuh begitu deras. Ia berbisik di samping telinga sang wanita, "Anak adalah pelengkap, tidak peduli ia datang darimana, selama kita yakin, mampu menjaga dan menyayanginya, dia akan jadi darah daging kita."

Naruto mengusap pelan punggung Hinata yang bergetar pelan. Kini ia tahu dari mana rasa cemas dan ketidak percayaan diri gadis itu berasal. Selain dari keluarga yang tidak utuh, kecemasaan dari dirinya yang tidaklah sempurna sebagai seorang wanita, membuat Hinata menjadi takut pada yang namanya pernikahan maupun keluarga.

"Aku akan tetap di sampingmu, Hinata. Kita bisa melaluinya pelan-pelan," Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata, mengecup lembut kening gadis itu. "Jadi jangan dorong aku untuk menjauh, okay?"

Hinaata mengangguk lemah, ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata tidak. ketika pria yang semula datang bagai badai, ternyata mau memahaminya, membimbingnya untuk melangkah bersama. Meski ia telah jujur, mengatakan betapa tidak sempurnanya dia, Naruto mau menerma dirinya apa adanya. Hal yang selama ini gadis itu mimpikan ketika mengetahui kekurangannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Terima kasih..."

"Apapun untuk Hime tersayang."

Hidup ini seperti puzzel, dimana jika ada yang kurang maka tidaklah sempurna. Merasa kosong, ataupun hampa, namun bukan berarti harus menjadi tujuan untuk menggapai kesempurnaan. Jangan sampai kekurangan menjadi alasan untuk menyerah, dan menarik diri. Karena dari kekosongan itulah, kita mencari pelengkap hidup dari orang lain.

Buka diri dan hati, temukan kepingan hidup kalian untuk melengkap definisi kesempurnaan kalian. Karena semua wanita itu sempurna, begitu juga semua pria, ketika mereka telah menemukan kepingan hati mereka yang hilang. Begitu juga keluarga, seorang anak menjadi pelengkap, ketika dua insan telah mampu saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tidak peduli datangnya dari mana, selama kalian menyayanginya dari lubuk hati terdalam.

.

.

.

FIn~

Terima kasih yang telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Gamophobia telah rampung dengan dua belas Chapter. Jujur aku sama sekali tidak mengira cerita ini banyak yang minat, ketika aku membuatnya iseng-iseng untuk menjadi tempat curahan hati. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan cerita pendek ini yah, sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
